


Among Betrayal There Is Light

by MsKittenMarie88



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKittenMarie88/pseuds/MsKittenMarie88
Summary: I got off the elevator and ran down the hall till I saw the room number. I was about to put the key in when I heard something banging against the wall. I panicked thinking something's wrong. Then I heard a woman scream. My eyes went wide and I burst through the door. I stopped in my tracks. I was horrified. I couldn't hold the tears back... (I do NOT own Fairy Tail or it's character!)
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	1. Chaper 1

**I do Not Own Fairy tail or the characters**

* * *

**_Lucy's POV_**

We had just finished a job early with very little damage. Which for Team Natsu is a miracle in itself. We just arrived in Oak town after our week-long mission. We really weren't supposed to be in Oak town till tomorrow afternoon but since we finished early, we decided to come early. We would have head straight back home but we had planned to meet up with Sabertooth.

Natsu wanted to meet up with Sting and Rogue, Grey wanted to meet up with Rufus, Erza wanted to meet up with Minerva and I wanted to meet up with Yukino and Ogra. Tomorrow is mine and Orga's 6th month anniversary and we planned to meet up tomorrow which I was told he had something special planned.

But since I got here a day early, I wanted to surprise him. I was excited to say the least. When we got off the train, we went to go find somewhere to eat since it a little past dinner time. The restaurant we stopped is where we ran into Yukino and the twin dragon slayers. I looked around and I couldn't find Orga which was strange but I didn't think anything of it.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as I waved them over.

The second I spotted them and yelled over Natsu took off and charged at Sting. I couldn't help but facepalm when Sting followed suit and charged at Natsu. _'Somethings will never change...'_ I thought as I shook my head. "NATSU! YOU IDIOT! NOT HERE!" I yelled.

I had to hold back a giggle when Rogue grabbed the back of Sting's shirt and Erza grabbed Natsu's scarf. I shook my head as we walked over.

"Oh My Stars! Lucy How are you! What are you doing here so early?" Yukino jumped up excitedly and gave me a hug. I had to laugh.

"We finished our job early figured to come straight here. I didn't know we would find you all this soon thought. But I'm not complaining! But um..." I looked around and nibbled my bottom lip. "Where's Orga? I don't see him..." I asked. I swear I saw something flash in Yukino's eyes but it was gone in a split second so I wasn't sure if it was my imagination.

"Oh, he said he was tired so he went back to his and Rufus' room early. We weren't expecting you till tomorrow. Otherwise, I bet he would have been here." Yukino said with a smile on her face. "Rufus! Give Lucy the room key so she can go say hi!" Yukino yelled over to Rufus, who I had to say looked shocked and scared.

"Oh, Yukino... I don't know if..." Rufus began but a glare from Yukino and the dragon slayers made him stop and sigh. "Here you go, Lucy. It's room 254." Rufus said with a sad smile. I looked at him confused but took the key anyway and made my way to the hotel they were staying at. I was excited because I decided that was to be the night that I give myself to him. I had told my plans to Erza, Cana and Yukino last week. They had all told me to go for it. So here I go.

_**Yukino's POV** _

I know what I did was wrong and it would hurt her but I couldn't let this keep happening not after she told me what she was planning. Lucy's my friend and I don't care if Orga's my guildmate, what he was doing behind her back was wrong. I couldn't let her give herself to him while he's doing what he's doing. I couldn't it was wrong.

"Yukino... Are you sure you should have done that? She's going to be crushed and heartbroken." Sting said.

I glared at him, while Lucy's team looked at me wondering what was going on, "I can't let him do that to her... He's made his bed, now he can lay in it... I rather it happens before she gives herself him then after. You all know I'm right..." I said through grit teeth.

If you ask me Orga is disgusting for doing this. I looked at Team Natsu and sighed, "Be prepared for her to be upset beyond belief. She's going to be walking in on Orga with another woman. He's been seeing different woman the entire time they were dating. I tried my best to get her to hold off on this but... It's time it stops... He needs a wakeup call." I said as all their faces went pale.

"Damn it... We should go after her! She's like our sister!" Natsu growled.

"For once ash breath I agree with you..." Grey said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm really sorry about this you guys..." I said looking down at the floor. "I don't want her to get hurt but I rather have it happen now then later and have regret anything she does." Erza nodded. None of them looked mad at me. Which was a relief. I let out a heavy sigh as we all thought about what we should do.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV** _

I got off the elevator and ran down the hall till I saw the room number. I was about to put the key in when I heard something banging against the wall. I panicked thinking something's wrong. Then I heard a woman scream. My eyes went wide and I burst through the door. I stopped in my tracks. I was horrified. I couldn't hold the tears back.

There was Orga standing at the end of the bed pounding into a red-haired woman who was gripping the sheets as he pressed the front of her body into the mattress.

"OH, FUCK! YES!" The woman moaned, "HARDER BABY HARDER!" She screamed as he grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her head back as he pounded into her faster and harder.

"Shut the fuck up will you! My team will fucking hear you!" He grunted as the veins in his neck became visible.

The woman turned her head towards me moaning louder and she smirked, "I wasn't aware... OH FUCK! YES! OH GOD! Wasn't aware you invited another. I don't mind sharing, there is plenty of you to go around!" She purred.

"What the fuck are..." He began to say as he turned his head to see what she was looking at, "Lucy..." His eyes widened as he started to slow down to the woman's displeasure.

"No, no baby, don't stop!" She mewled.

I snapped out of it when he said my name, "How... Why..." I shook my head and ran out before he could get another word in. I faintly heard someone yelling my name but I ran. I didn't bother with the elevator, I just ran down the stairs.

Once I exited the stairwell, I walked outside breathing heavily. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. 'How stupid could I be!?' I thought as my sadness turned into rage. _'That good for nothing piece of shit! How could he do this to me! I thought... He said he loved me!'_ I turned to walk back to the restaurant where everyone else was at. But as I got 2 buildings down, I saw a bar.

I didn't care anymore, I walked in and sat at the bar and ordered 5 shots. I downed each and every one of them. Once those were gone, I ordered more and more. I vaguely remember seeing someone sit next to me. I didn't care. I kept downing the shots. I think I made it to 10 when a hand went over the shot glass I was about to put to my mouth.

I turned towards the hand about to flip on them, when I saw familiar grey-blue eyes. "Blondie..." Was all he said. I glared at him I didn't feel like dealing with him now.

"What do you want Laxus?!" I tried to keep my voice from cracking as I held back the tears threatened to flood my eyes.

"What happened?" He growled. I saw his nose twitch. That's when I knew he smelled it. I grit my teeth and went to push away from the bar, shot glass still in hand.

"Nothing... Just leave it alone!" I said in a threatening tone. I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me backwards. "Hey!" I squeaked and spun around and stared wide eyed at Laxus.

"I'm not going to leave it alone when I see one of my guild mates on the verge of drowning themselves in vodka. Not going to happen..." He growled in my ear. A shiver went up my spine. I wasn't scared of Laxus. I think it was because of the vodka but I was turned on just by his breath against my ear. I rubbed my thighs together slightly.

"Let go Laxus..." I all but whispered. He shook his head 'no'.

"I told you not going to happen... Now come on my team is right over there, Ever is slightly worried about you. If you don't want to tell me or talk to me about it at least talk to her." Laxus calmly said. I sighed in defeat and nodded. He slid his hand to the small of my back.

We took a few steps when something or someone grabbed my arm and went to pull me back. I turned to glare at the person but stopped as soon as I saw _'him'_. I felt my body tremble. And surprisingly I gripped Laxus' arm tighter. Laxus stopped and turned around. I heard a threatening growl come from behind me.

"Lucy, let's go... We need to talk..." Orga said as I shook my head.

"No..." Is all I managed to say, still too scared to really speak.

"Don't make a scene... Let's go!" Orga growled out. I felt the tears threatening to fall again. I had fight them I couldn't let myself cry now.

I was so relieved when I heard Laxus speak, "Orga I suggest you let her go and leave... She said she didn't want to go with you, you should _Respect_ her wishes."

I yelped when I felt something burn my wrist where Orga's hand was. I pulled my hand back and cradled it to my chest. I took a step back straight into Laxus' chest. I felt his arm wrap around me and pulled me closer as he turned and we walked away. I kept my face hidden in Laxus' shirt. I didn't want anyone to see my face.

"Here Lucy... Sit down..." I heard a female voice softly say. I assume it was Evergreen.

I nuzzled my face into Laxus' more (if that was even possible). I was still shaking. I heard Laxus sigh as he pulled me with him to sit down. He had me settled on his lap.

"What happened Laxus-sama?" I heard Freed say.

"Orga... The fucking bastard had another female's scent on him... ALL over him..." Laxus ground out.

Evergreen gasped, "That pig!" She snapped. "Oh, Lucy... I'm so sorry..." Evergreen said. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

I took a few deep breaths when I sat up and looked over at the group. My hand still cradled to my chest. "It... It's not your fault..." I croaked.

"Let me see your wrist..." I heard Laxus say as he held his hand out to me. I looked at it and nodded laying my wrist in his hand. It was burned and bleeding. The spots that were bleeding were scorched black. I whimpered a bit as he moved it around.

"Did Wendy come with you?" He asked. I shook my head. He sighed again. "Ever, can you take her to our room and bandage her up? The bastard got pissed she wouldn't go with him and he hurt her..." Laxus almost growled near the end you could hear it in his voice that he wanted to.

Evergreen nodded and got up. She held her hand out and gave a small smile. I took her hand with my good hand and let Evergreen lead her away.

**_Laxus POV_ **

I watched as Ever and Blondie walked away. What Orga did pissed me off. I mean I can't say I'm any better but I would never date someone and still fuck around with other women. I do have some morals. But as long as I'm not tied down, I don't see the harm.

"Boss... What are we going to do? She's here with her team... I saw them a few blocks down at this restaurant." Bicks decided to interrupt my thoughts.

I sighed because I knew this was going to be a pain. "I'm going to call Erza..." I said as I seen a communication lacrima in front of my face. I followed the hand down the arm to the face of Freed. "Uh... Thanks Freed..." I shook my head as I took the lacrima.

I poured some magic into the orb and took a deep breath as Erza's face appeared. Her face had the look of shock on it.

" _Laxus?! What are you calling about?_ " Ezra said sounding as shocked as she looked.

I almost chuckled. "We just ran into Blondie..." That all I was able to get out before I seen more faces appear before Erza's. I blinked because they glared at me.

" _Laxus! Where is she? What did you do to her?!_ " Natsu yelled. I shook my head at his antics.

"Really? I didn't do anything to her! She was already upset when I ran into her! Don't start accusing me... She's up in our room with Ever getting cleaned up." I said already wanting to be done with this conversation. Her team is ridiculously protective of her. I still don't get how she can deal with them.

" _Cleaned up? What do you mean by that?_ " Erza asked after smacking Grey and Natsu's heads together. I sighed, this was the one question I was hoping she wasn't going to ask.

"I found her at the bar. She was downing shots so fast even Cana would be proud. I'm surprised she was still able to walk. But I stopped her after like her 10th shot and brought her over to my team's table. But before we got here Orga grabbed her wrist."

I ran my fingers through my hair, "He got really pissed when Blondie said she wouldn't go with him. And he let his magic go out of control and ended up burning her wrist pretty bad." I didn't realize I was then holding my breath as I waited while she absorbed the information. I blinked when I heard multiple growls from the other end.

" _He did what now!_ " I heard Sting's voice in the background.

'Oh shit... I didn't realize Sabertooth was with them...' I thought as I felt my lips twitch at the corners. _'This is going to be interesting...'_ I raised an eyebrow when the image zoomed out and I saw her team, and the Sabertooth gang all there. _'Oh, Orga's fucked... You don't mess with a dragon slayers kin...'_ I mused internally.

"You heard me... She's getting patched up by Ever. She'll be fine physically. Emotionally is totally different story... Frankly I'm out of my element on the subject..." I admitted. Not that I'm scared or anything it's just never been my strong suit. Brute force and power yeah, I'm your guy but emotional support not so much.

" _Oh, he's dead when I get my hands on him..._ " I heard Yukino say. Someone who normally sounds sweet gave me the chills with the way she said that.

I raised amused eyebrow. _'This just got interesting...'_ I mused internally.

Ezra sighed, " _We'll come collect her in a while. We just got our food._ " Ezra said dejectedly.

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it, Erza... She's fine. I'm going to head up and check on her and let you know afterwards." I told her. Before she could say anything, I cut the connection, I just didn't have the energy to deal with them today. "Let's head back to the room..." I said getting up as I handed the Lacrima comm to Freed. And with that we left to our room.

* * *

**_Lucy's POV_ **

We had gotten to Laxus' team's room. I felt sort of out of place. I followed Evergreen inside. I looked around, I saw 2 huge beds and a huge couch. I think both mine and Laxus' teams could fit on it at the same time.

"How about you take a shower and get cleaned up and then we can get your wrist taken care of properly." Evergreen said softly. I looked up at her and nodded. But then I realized I had none of my stuff here.

I sighed as I reached for my keys. "Virgo..." As I said her name Virgo appeared in a flash of gold light that followed the sound of a doorbell.

"Princess, how can I be of service? Punishment?" I hung my head and sweat dropped.

"No Virgo, no punishment... Could you possibly get me a change of clothes or my bags?" I asked. Though Virgo looked a bit disappointed. I slightly giggled at her frown.

"As you wish Princess..." She sighed out. She disappeared in a poof of smoke and then reappeared with a pile of folded clothes.

I smiled, "Thank you Virgo..." I said as I gave her a small smile.

"Of course, Princess..." She bowed and disappeared.

"Well, I must say she's an... Interesting spirit..." Evergreen said.

I giggled a bit, "You have no idea..." I said as I followed her to the bathroom. I nodded to her as I walked in and the door shut. I was alone. I set my clothes on counter and looked at myself in the mirror. I scowled at my reflection. I turned and turned the shower on letting the water heat up.

 _'Why did this happen... Is there something wrong with me?'_ I thought. Sighing I stripped and got in the shower.

**_Evergreen's POV_ **

I watched as the door closed behind Lucy. It was taking everything I had not to go find that bastard and turn his ass to stone. I know I never agreed or thought it was right when Laxus would sleep with random women but he was never in an actual relationship with anyone. I not sure if he could even pull off being in a relationship if I was being honest.

To say I was surprised when I learned about Lucy seeing Orga would have been the understatement of the year. But as long as she was happy, I didn't see anything wrong with it. If I would have known what was going on, he would have been turned to stone long ago. I sat on the couch and leaned my back against the arm of it, stretching my legs out on the couch.

I grabbed my nail file and waited. After 15 minutes I heard the water turn off. I figured it would take her a few more minutes to get dressed. So, I got all the first aid supplies I thought I would never out and placed them on the coffee table. As I expected about 5 minutes later Lucy walked out of the bathroom.

To say her Pj's were adorable would be putting it lightly. She had pink sleep pants with gold and silver stars of different sizes and a white tank top.

I smiled as she walked over and sat down next to me. "Feel a little better?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah... Better than I was a few minutes ago. Thank you..." She said with a slight blush. I held out my hand and she put her wrist in my hand. I put some antibiotic on her wrist and wrapped it with some bandages. She smiled, "Thank you Evergreen." She said in a small voice.

"You're welcome..." I was thinking about suggesting we go back and meet the boys but since she was already in her Pj's I decided not to. "Hey... I was thinking..." I watched her tilt her head in question, "Since it's pretty late, how about you stay with us? I can have Laxus let your team know where you are and that you'll be staying." I asked as I studied her wait for her response.

She smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah that would be great... To tell you the truth, I really didn't feel like dealing with them anyway. I love them don't get me wrong but they can be too much at times and I just need some space from them." She said and I smiled as I nodded.

"Then it's settled... You'll stay here. You can share the bed with me." I stated not letting her argue. I heard her giggle as I got up and put everything away. "Are you hungry? I can have..." I began as I turned back around and saw her asleep leaning her head against the back of the couch. I smiled and shook my head.

It was about 10 minutes later when the boys walked in and before they got too far, I jumped up shook my head shushing them. They just blinked at me. I pointed to the couch and they nodded. What surprised me was Laxus as he walked over and gently picked her up and put her on the bed that would be sleeping on and covered her up. I smirked. _'Wait till I tell Mira...'_

* * *

**_Laxus POV_ **

After I covered Blondie up, I turned and saw Ever smirk with this evil glint in her eye. _'Oh shit... She better not be thinking what I think she is...'_ I groaned internally.

"Call Erza and tell her she's staying here tonight." Ever said not leaving it up for discussion. I sighed and shook my head. I was not looking forward to this call. I glared at her because I knew exactly what she was up to.

"Ever... No, just no..." I said walking back over to Freed as he held out the lacrima comm. I heard Ever hum and I rolled my eyes. I swear since she's been dating Elfman she's gotten as bad as Mira. I took the lacrima and sat on the couch. I called Erza and waited till her face appeared.

" _Laxus, where is Lucy?_ " Erza asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "I told you where she was earlier. My team's room. And I'm calling to let you know she's going to stay here tonight..." I wasn't able to get another word out when Natsu yelled.

" _Like Hell! We'll come get her! She's OUR team mate! Not yours!_ " Natsu growled.

I smirked. "Natsu... You don't get a say and it would be rude and disrespectful just to wake her up because you don't like or want her to stay here..." I said when Erza cut me off.

" _Wait? You mean she's asleep?_ " Erza asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, yes, that's what I was going to say when fire breath over there decided to interrupt me. She's already asleep. That's why I was saying she's just going to stay here. No sense in moving her or waking her up just to go to another hotel room just to go back to sleep." I said shaking my head as I seen Erza slam her fist down on Natsu's head.

" _Very well... Call us in the morning when she wakes up and we will meet you to get her._ " Erza said glaring at something off screen.

"Or! We can all meet at the train station tomorrow. Since we are heading home anyway." I suggested but before she could answer, "Okay great see you tomorrow." I said as I cut the connection. I sighed and threw the lacrima back to Freed. "Well, that was exhausting." I said getting up to go to my bag.

"Laxus..." Ever started. I looked over to her, "Can I go turn that bastard to stone? No one will know... I mean I can't ask her since she's asleep. He deserves to be punished in some way! What he did..." I cut her off.

"No Ever... You know what she would say... No matter how mad she is at someone she would never allow punishment upon anyone..." I was going to continue but I heard a doorbell and followed by a bright light. When the light disappeared there stood a pink haired maid, with shackled on her wrist. I blinked because she looked familiar.

Before I could say anything Ever spoke, "Oh, Virgo, did you need Lucy for something?" Virgo shook her head.

"No, Miss. Evergreen. I heard someone mention punishment. I came to offer my services in assisting." Virgo said which just left me even more dumbfounded.

Ever gave an evil smirk. She looked at me with this glint in her eye that scared me a bit.

"Before you do whatever you are thinking... Think about what Blondie would say and want... You don't want to upset her even more." I said as both their faces fell. I chuckled internally.

Ever looked at Virgo with a frown. "I guess that's a no..." The spirit looked rejected. It was quite amusing if you ask me.

Virgo bowed and disappeared leaving behind a pink suit case. Ever grabbed the suit case and put it off to the side. _'I guess that's Blondie's bag...'_ I thought watching Ever come back over.

"You're no fun..." Was the last thing she said before she laid down next to Lucy on the bed.

I heard Bicks snickering behind me. I turn to glare at him but then I saw the smirk on Freed's face. _'Oh no... Not those 2 too... I'm doomed...'_ I groaned internally. "I'm going for a shower!" I called out and ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I needed to get away from them. No good will come from whatever those 3 are thinking.

With the events of the day, I myself wanted to find someone to relieve some this built-up tension but a guild mate needs me more. So, it will have to wait till after we get home. I sighed as I stripped and got in the shower.

* * *

**_Erza's POV_ **

I sighed as the lacrima disconnected. I knew Natsu was fuming he didn't like the idea as much as the rest of us but Laxus had a point. So, we would just meet up at the train station tomorrow.

"Well, at least we knew she's safe that's all that matters right?" I said the others around me.

"No, she's not! She's not with us, she's not safe! You Laxus just like the rest of us!" Natsu growl clearly unhappy.

I sighed, "Natsu... She's fine. She is perfectly safe with Laxus and his team. Remember she's not just with Laxus she is with the entire Thunder God Tribe. They won't allow anything to happen to her. Now, let us finished eating and then retire for the night." I put the lacrima away and shot a harsh glare at Natsu and Grey.

"I still think we need to go get her... She's safer with us..." Natsu growled. I sighed and shook my head.

"For once Erza, I actually agree with him... I still don't trust Laxus... He hasn't changed that much..." Grey stated. Glaring back at me. I raised my eyebrow.

**_Natsu's POV_ **

I didn't like it. I didn't trust it. We should have never allowed Luce to go off on her own like that. I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot.

"Erza we have to go get her! I don't like not knowing she's okay..." I growled. I couldn't help it. After the whole Orga situation I wanted my Luce with us at all times. When we get home, I am not leaving her alone again. Lis will just have to understand. I glared at Erza, but before I could say anything I smelt a familiar scent. It was Orga.

It seems that I wasn't the only one who smelled him because at the same time I growled so did Sting and Rogue. _'Looks like I have someone else on my side at least...'_ I thought as I glared at Orga who was coming towards us.

He stopped when he saw all of us and I think I saw his soul starting to come out of his mouth with how pale he got.

"Orga... What did you do to Luce?" I snarled. I saw him gulp and I could smell the fear rolling off of him in waves. _'Good... You deserve to be scared you piece of shit...'_ I smirked internally.

His face hardened and scowled at me, "I didn't do a damn thing!" He all but roared at me. I felt the air pressure rise and the sparks that danced across his body.

"Oh yeah? Really? So, if I go get her right now, she won't have let's say... a burnt wrist by chance?" Yukino's sweet voice chimed in which you could hear the venom that was laced in her tone. I saw Orga visibly shutter. I really don't blame him, that made a chill go up my spine.

Sting walked up to him, "What the hell is wrong with you? Not only did you hurt an ally, but you also hurt our kin..." Sting spoke in a hard voice, he was shaking trying to hold in his anger and control his magic since we were surrounded but innocent people.

"That alone is unforgiveable in my book. She may not be a guild mate but she was still a friend, our sister. I told you to stop your bullshit before you even asked her out. You swore you would which is the only reason me and Rogue had allowed you to. I see that was a huge mistake..." Sting sneered as he turned back around and came back towards us.

"I tried to talk to her but that blonde slayer of her guild wouldn't let me neat her. Acted all possessive and shit. If you ask me, they seemed _REAL_ close. You sure you should be coming down on me? The way she clung to him looked like they were more the just guild mates..." Orga proclaimed.

I was fuming, _'No one talks about Luce like that, No one!'_ I raged internally. He was really starting to piss me off. "I've known Luce a lot longer than you have, Luce wouldn't do that. Not to mention she's still a virgin dumbass." I blurted out. _'Shit! She's going to kill me! She didn't want him to know that!'_ I scolded myself.

"Natsu you idiot! She made you promise not to say a word about that, specially to him!" Grey scolded me, not that I wasn't doing that to myself inside my own head.

"She was... WHAT!?" Orga yelled.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "And people say I'm dense..." I grumbled under my breath. I crossed my arms over my chest. I was ready to snap. But Erza stepped between us. I groaned.

"I think it's best if you never see her again unless she says she wants to see you..." A sword appeared in her hand and I gulped as she brought it up to his throat. "Or I will have no problem skewering you." Erza threatened. I think it worked because he 'Tch' and walked away. I turned to everyone.

"Let's finish up eating. And get back I'm beat..." I said plopping back down in my chair grabbing at the food and stuffing it in my mouth. I saw everyone follow suit. _'I hope you're okay Luce...'_

* * *

_**Lucy's POV - Time Skip – 2am** _

I was starting to wake up, I didn't even realize I fell asleep. I opened my eyes and seen it was dark. I felt something shift behind me. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Evergreen curled up behind me.

I then realized I couldn't go back to sleep, my mind kept replaying everything that happened. It's like I couldn't escape it. I wanted to forget it even happened. To the point of asking Master to ask Mest to come erase my memory of it and of Orga.

I got up and walked over to the balcony since everyone was sleeping. I had to suppress a giggle when I saw the top half of Bickslow on the floor and feet still on the couch. Freed was asleep on the couch across from him. And no surprise, Laxus had the bed all to himself, he pretty much took up the entire bed.

Those muscles of his look very lick-able. Honestly, I could stare at him all day but right now I needed air. I quietly as I could opened the sliding glass door to the balcony and closed it leaving it part way open. I leaned against the railing and looked up at the stars. No matter how I'm feeling they always calm me down.

I smiled up at them. "Is there something wrong with me? Why would someone who tell you they love you go and do that?" I whispered to no one. I felt the tears pricking at my eyes.

"Blondie..." I jumped at the sound of Laxus' voice and spun around shocked to see him bare chested wear nothing but sleep pants. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. "What are you doing out here, Blondie?" He asked.

"La... Laxus... I didn't wake you, did you? I didn't mean to, I just couldn't sleep. And... And I came out here to watch the stars... They always relax me..." I admitted as I turned away from him. I could already feel my panties getting wet.

"No, you didn't wake me up... I've been up for a while now... How are you feeling?" He asked. He sounded truly concerned.

I shook my head, "I just want to forget... Forget what I saw, forget him entirely." I finally let the tears fall, I couldn't hold them back anymore. There's no point in hiding them now. "Laxus... Is there something wrong with me?" I asked looking up at the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**_Laxus' POV_ **

I heard someone moving around the room. I cracked an eye open and saw Blondie as she snuck through the balcony door. I raised an eyebrow wondering why she was up. I looked over at the clock on the end table and it read 2:00 am. I groaned as I got up to see what's going on. As got to the balcony door I heard her speak.

"Is there something wrong with me? Why would someone tell you that they love you go and do that?" I heard her whisper. I sighed and silently stepped out. I then smelled her tears.

 _'Why is she crying?'_ I asked myself. "Blondie..." I asked. She jumped and spun around. She stared wide eyed at me. It was quite comical. "What are you doing out here, Blondie?" I asked.

"La... Laxus... I didn't wake you, did I? I didn't mean to... I just couldn't sleep. And... And I came out here to watch the stars... They always relax me..." She said as I watched her rub her thighs together. That's when I smelled it. I smirked internally. Even though this really isn't the time to be thinking about that, I couldn't help it. She turned away from way and looked up at the stars.

"No, you didn't wake me up... I've been up for a while now... How are you feeling?" I asked a bit concerned. Though I couldn't help but imagine bending her over the railing and taking her right there. I mean who wouldn't?

She shook her head, "I just want to forget... Forget what I saw, forget him entirely." I heard the sadness in her voice and I smelled the tears. Boy did I want to go find Orga and beat the shit out of him. "Laxus... Is there something wrong with me?" I heard her ask. I just stared at her dumbfounded. She thought there was something wrong with her? Why the fuck would she think that?

"Blondie... What are you talking about? What do you mean?" I asked still highly confused.

She fidgeted a bit, "I mean... Why would he do that? Is there something wrong with me that made him go and do that?" She asked. I shook my head. I always knew she was insecure, hell everyone knew that. But it didn't help that her team would always make her feel like that. They never let her handle things herself. They always jump in before she even has the chance.

During the games, she would have had the 1st fight in the bag if Raven Tail wouldn't have cheated. Everyone knew that but no one could prove it. That and the Navel battle were the only times she was able to fight on her own without her team right there to ' _protect_ ' her. And she was amazing. She never backed down and never gave up.

I sighed, "There is nothing wrong with you... He was just being an idiot, he should have stopped doing shit like that the moment he asked you out." I scratched the back of my head. "Look... I have no room to talk but if it was me, I would have stopped sleeping around as soon as I asked you out... I have morals you know. Cheating isn't something I believe in but I'm not in a relationship nor had I planned on being in one. That's why I never saw the harm in just sleeping with random women whenever I wanted."

I moved to stand next to her. I lifted her face up by her chin with my finger. "He's an idiot for throwing away a true treasure. He doesn't deserve your tears. No one stupid enough to do what he did to you deserves your tears." I wiped away a tear that fell with my thumb. She leaned into my touch, I know I should just walk away but I couldn't. I wanted to see the light that she always had in her eyes come back. They looked so dull instead of bright and full of life. It actually pained me to see it.

"Laxus..." She spoke and I hummed, "Could you... I mean... Would you..." I could tell she was struggling with something. She took a deep breath, "Can you help me forget even if it's for a little while?" I was taken back.

"Blondie... I'm not sure you know what you're asking... But I can promise you it's not a good idea, you will not feel better... Specially with me..." I said as stern as I could muster. Truth is I would be more than willing to do it. But again, this is Blondie, the light of Fairy Tail. Everyone's favorite sweetheart. Hell, even my own grandfather favors her, not that he would actually say that out loud.

She looked down, my entire being was yelling at me telling to do it. That this would be my chance. But I knew better, this would only hurt her more.

She turned away, "I figured as much..." I don't know what is going through that head of hers or what got into me, but next thing I knew I had her face in my hands and my lips crashing down on hers. Somehow, I got her pinned up against the wall. I slid the tip of my tongue along her bottom lip which made her gasp. I took the chance and thrust my tongue in her mouth.

Our tongues danced along with each other. I slid my hands down her sides to her hips. I gripped her hips trying to will myself to stop before this could gets too far but the taste of her mouth was intoxicating. I wanted more. I pushed my hips against hers and rocked my hips against her. She moaned when she felt my member rub against her.

I was more than willing to take her here and now. I knew we needed to stop but fuck, she felt too good. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling herself closer. She tilt her head to deepen the kiss. After so long we broke away for some air. Both of us were panting and breathing heavy. I let my forehead rest against hers.

"What... Whatever you were thinking or going to say, just stop right now! Don't even think for one second that you're not good enough. I said what I said because I don't want you to hurt even more. It's different for someone like me to have meaningless sex but you... No. You are better than that." My head fell to her shoulder. Trying to control myself and the urge to bite her.

"I would take you in a heartbeat... But that wouldn't be right..." I managed to say I was slowly losing my battle. I needed to get away from her before I did something that I'd regret. With all my strength that I could muster and pushed away from the wall. She was breathing heavy, her head back against the wall. Her neck was wide open, I gulped. "You should get back to bed..." I said as I turned away from her.

I heard her whisper 'okay' and then the balcony door slide open and close again. _'That was fucking close... I can't let that happen again. I don't think I'll be able to stop next time. Not that she would want me to stop but... It's not a good idea...'_ I thought as I got my breathing under control.

**_Lucy's POV_**

_'What the hell just happened?'_ I asked myself. I walked over to the bed Evergreen was sleeping in and laid down hiding my head in the pillow. I heard the sliding door open and close and heard another door close. I peeked and seen the bathroom door closed with the light shining underneath. _'He went to the bathroom... Why would he say those things and then kiss me? Why would he stop if he thought all of that was true?'_ These questions kept repeating over and over in my head.

I figured I should just get some sleep. I turned my head back to hide my face in my pillow. I don't remember hearing the door open again so I figured I must have fallen asleep.

When I was beginning to wake up, I heard voices. I focused on those voices.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? If her team finds out what happened you'll be dead!" It was Evergreen. "And you! How could you spy on them in the first place you creep!"

"I didn't mean to!" Bickslow? "I woke up to go to the bathroom and when I looked over to the balcony Boss looked like was going to eat her alive. It was hot as hell if you ask me..." I felt my face heat up. He saw what happened? I think I just heard Laxus groan.

"That doesn't make it okay!" I think Evergreen just hit him.

"Ow! Woman what the hell! Where the hell did you even pull that out of?" I want to laugh so hard I wish I could see what was going on.

"Will both of you shut the hell up? You won't even let me explain!" Laxus snapped but I don't think the others are even listening because they're still arguing. I bet this is entertaining to watch.

A throat cleared, "Laxus-sama is right, let him explain." Oh, thank the stars for Freed. Though he sounded a bit pissed off. The tone of his voice said he wasn't happy.

"Why!? Tell me why we should let him give us one of his lame excuses? He knows the girl is going through a hard time right now and he goes and takes advantage of her?" Evergreen's voice kept getting louder.

I heard a growl. I know that growl. "Damn it Ever! Keep it down! And I'm not making up excuses. What I did wasn't right I'll admit but... I couldn't keep listening to her put herself down like that. Anyone with eyes and who isn't gay can see she hot as hell! And she was questioning if there was something wrong with her. Not to mention she asked me..."

Evergreen cut him off, "She's asked you what? To fuck her brains out? To pound her into next week?" I could hear her tapping her foot.

"Not in those words... But pretty much that's what she implied... She asked me to make her forget, she didn't care if it was only for a little while, she just wanted to forget what he did..." Laxus let out a long sigh.

"And what? After you started you grew on conscience?" She sounded like a mother scolding her child. It made me want to giggle at the thought. But I stayed quiet.

"Something like that... But even before I did that, I told her no... But she sounded so hurt I couldn't control myself. Literally I fought with all I had to even stop from going too far! I meant what I told her, she is a treasure... And she's not the kind of person who would want meaningless sex... She's not like me!" I was shocked to say the least.

"You... You told her she was a treasure?" Evergreen sounded shocked.

"Well... Uh... Yeah I did... But am I wrong?" Laxus defended.

"Of course, you aren't but still you actually said it out loud? You, Laxus Dreyar, the biggest womanizer of Fairy Tail called someone, and not just any someone, but the light of Fairy Tail that she was a treasure, without actually trying to get in her pants..." Evergreen sounded like she couldn't believe it. I mean she had a point but he did actually say it.

Laxus sighed, "Yes Ever. I had no intention what so ever with sleeping with her... Not that I don't want to... Don't give me that look! I'm a guy! I'm not blind! A person foolish enough to throw her away is scum... I would never have risked losing her if it was me... But again, I don't do relationships... not all relationships work out and they could end up hurting someone..." Laxus sounded defeated.

"I would've turned you to stone the second you hurt her... I still want to hunt that bastard down and take home a new statue to add to my collection. But as you said last night, she wouldn't be happy if I did that..." She sounded disappointed. "Plus... She's way too good for you! Way too pure!" She snapped at him.

"Like I don't know that? Why do you think I haven't even tried to go after her... Plus after the urge I had I have to talk to Gajeel before anything else..." Laxus said, which made me confused, why would he need to talk to Gajeel?

"Why would you need to talk to Gajeel?" Evergreen asked as if she was reading my mind.

Laxus sighed, "It's a dragon slayer thing... I've read about it but it didn't have a lot of information on it so before anything else happens I need to talk to Gajeel... Plus I rather talk to him then flame brain or the twin dip shits. And no way in hell am I asking Wendy!" Oh god... Is he talking about what I think he's talking about?

"A Dragon slayer thing? Are you really going to use that as an excuse next?" Evergreen sounded pissed.

"It's not a fucking excuse! If you don't believe me then by all means come with me to talk to him! Fuck..." He growled. "We should wake her up, we have an hour before we have to meet up at the train station with the others. Otherwise, I can tell you for a fact they would be breaking down our hotel room door." He sighed.

Evergreen huffed, "Fine I'll wake her up. All I'm telling you is if you even think of doing anything to her you better be prepared to marry the girl! Mira, your grandfather and Erza... Hell include me into the mix and we will inflict unimaginable pain on your ass. Do you understand!?" Evergreen threatened. Did I just hear Laxus gulp?

"Of... Of course... Wouldn't think of it any other way..." His voice sounded scared.

"Good!" Evergreen said. I heard heels clicking on the floor as they got closer. When I felt her next to me, I turned head towards her and opened my one eye. She smirked and kneeled down beside me. "So, how much did you hear?" She said in a whisper.

"Enough to know that you're highly pissed at Laxus and want to kill Bickslow..." I whispered back. She giggled and nodded. I rolled my eyes as I turned on my side. "So, an hour huh?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yup... Although they would have rather came and got you last night but Laxus didn't give them a chance to really argue. He cut the connection before they could argue. So, we told them we would meet them at the train station." She told me.

I nodded. "Alright..." I sighed, "I really don't feel like dealing with them..." I said as I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. "They are never going to leave me alone..." I said as I sat up.

"Well... I may have a solution for you for the time being... I don't think he would mind actually since you are one of the few who have no problem looking us in the eyes without fear and he admires you for it. But Freed could place runes up for you keeping unwanted visitors from entering unless you say so?" She said, and to say I wasn't considering it would be a lie.

"Maybe... Let's see how they act first... But do you really think he would if I would ask him?" I asked still a bit unsure.

"Of course, he would." She said with a smile but her face also said 'whether he likes it or not'. I giggled standing up.

"Alright, I'll keep it in mind." I said stretching my arms above my head. She nodded and stood up. We both walked out to where the 3 boys were sitting. Laxus sat there with his arms folded behind his head and sound pods over his ears. Freed was reading a book and Bickslow was cutting his toe nails (ew), his visor sitting on the coffee table in front of him. 'He's pretty flexible...' I thought.

I smiled at the scene in front of me. It seemed nice. I smiled when they looked and I waved as I walked over to my bag by the bathroom. I spotted it when I came out. Which means Virgo was here at some point. I gathered my things and went into the bathroom.

* * *

_**Evergreen's POV** _

I watched Lucy disappear into the bathroom. I looked at Laxus and smirked, "Laxus..." He looked at me, "You got a little drool right there." I pointed to his chin.

He scowled at me which just made me giggle, "Shut it Ever!" He growled and looked away. I think I saw a small blush on his cheeks.

Bicks was sitting there cackling like an idiot. I rolled my eyes when he jumped and screamed that was very lady like. "BOSS! What the hell was that for?!" Bicks yelled.

"For being an idiot!" Laxus growled. I can already see that today is going to be an interesting day.

We all jumped when we heard a doorbell sound and a flash of light revealing a ginger-haired man in a black suit and blue tinted glasses that he was pushing up his nose with his index finger.

"Loke?" Laxus groaned.

Loke raised an amused eyebrow, "Well, hello Laxus. It's so good to see you too. How have you been?" He said sarcastically. I couldn't help but smirk.

"What do you need you over grown house cat?" Laxus growled. Again, I rolled my eyes. He has no people skills.

"Well, I was coming to check on my beloved princess but I come out to see you all. Which is why I'm questioning why did I show up here?" He did sound confused. He was probably expecting her team not ours.

"Loke, what are you doing here?" Lucy came out and asked sounding exhausted.

"My love! It's so good to see you are well! You wouldn't allow any of us come out last night when we tried! You were so panicked you had us all worried!" He leaped over and went down on one knee and held his arms up and out to her.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Loke..." She said dismissing his actions.

"Lucy darling, you my dear are not fine! Well, looks wise yes but emotionally wise not so much. Have you forgotten the entire spirit world pretty much can feel your emotions? All of your spirits wanted to come out but me being your knight came to check on you as it is my duty to protect you at all costs!" Loke proclaimed dramatically.

Lucy giggled, "You're insufferable." She said shaking her head.

"It got you to laugh..." He gave her a cheeky grin. "On a serious note, princess, what happened? I swear the spirit world had an earthquake ripple through last night. And then you holding our gates closed so we couldn't check on you? What gives?" Loke asked crossing his arms giving her a stern look.

I found this quite amusing. I sat down on the arm of chair watching the entire thing play out. Laxus was quietly growling.

**_Lucy's POV_ **

I shook my head at Loke. I love him dearly, along with my other spirits but he can be just as bad as my team. I sighed, "Loke, I'm fine. We need to get going so if you would excuse us?" I said as he huffed and stepped aside to allow me through. "Aw, that's a good kitty!" I said as I scratched his head like you would a cat.

Loke growled. "LUCY! That's not funny!" He said dejected. I laughed. I couldn't help it. I swear he only does this to try and cheer me up.

"Oh Loke, why don't you go back to Aries. I bet she misses you already." I teased. I watched as his cheeks were tinted pink.

Loke huffed, "Fine..." And with that he disappeared. I sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry about him! He has gotten a bit over protective over the few years I've had him under contract..." I scratched the back of head.

Evergreen looked amused, Bickslow was on the floor laughing, Freed had a small smile as he read his book, and Laxus just looked bored but he wouldn't look at me. To be honest, it hurt the way he was acting. But I guess I don't have the right to feel that way.

I sighed and grabbed my bag, "Ready to get going? If my team is waiting, being late is not recommended..." I said walking towards Evergreen.

"Yup! Let's get going!" Evergreen chirped. I giggled when she bounced up and linked her arm with mine. We walked out with the boys following us.

We were walking down the street towards the train station when I spotted him. I stopped. "Lucy?" I heard Evergreen's voice say, slowly fading. I took a step back into something hard but warm.

**_Laxus' POV_ **

I came to an abrupt stop when something hit my chest. I looked down and seen blonde hair. Instinctively I wrapped my arm around her waist. I saw Ever stand in front of her, her hands on her glasses, _'Oh shit...'_ I thought. Freed and Bicks both on each side of her. All 3 in a protective stance. I sniffed the air and thats when the scent hit me.

I let out a feral sounding growl startling people around us making them back away. I saw the bastard with a smug, cocky, shit eating smirk on his face. Boy, did that piss me off. I tightened my arm pulling her closer. I felt her turn and bury her face in my shirt.

"Boss-man... Take her and get out of here... We'll explain everything to her team..." Bicks said in voice that was more serious than I've ever heard him before. For once his babies didn't even repeat him, they just growled.

Orga started walking closer, "Yo! Let me talk to her!" He yelled over as he got closer. I felt Blondie shake her head no.

I sighed and nodded to my team, "Right, see you at home..." I smirked. My magic covered us, "Hold on tight..." I whispered in her ear, my lips grazing her earlobe. I felt her shutter. And with the crash of thunder, we were gone.

**_Evergreen's POV_ **

Oh, this bastard had some nerve. We stood there as he came to a stop. He was pissed, you could see it on his face.

"I'll advise you here and now, leave her alone... Come near her and no one at Fairy Tail will care if you're supposed to be an ally." I sneered. My hand was still on my glasses ready to pull them off. Bicks and Freed backed up out of my sight range. I could feel my eyes glowing. I wanted him to give me a reason.

"Evergreen! What are you doing?" I scowled at Erza's voice.

"Nothing now..." I dropped my hand from my glasses and crossed my arms.

"Before you ask Erza, Miss. Lucy went home already. Laxus teleported her home." Freed said in a monotone like voice. He was glaring daggers at Orga. Which I don't blame him what so ever.

"Why would you allow that? You never ran..." Bicks had enough apparently since he decided to cut her off.

"Erza, shut it!" Brave boy he is, or just plain stupid, I can never tell. "We literally just told him to take her because of that bastard tried to approach her again." Bicks grit his teeth, he's pissed. Erza looked over and you think we were pissed, her dark aura made everyone take a few steps back including us.

"Orga! I thought I told you last night to leave her alone! The only way you are to talk to her is if SHE wants to talk!" Erza's tone worried me a bit. But I knew the guy was done when Erza re-quipped into her heaven's wheel armor. Yup, the guy is fucked.

"Erza! Where's Luce?" I heard Natsu's voice from behind her. I rolled my eyes.

"As we just explained Natsu, she's not here, she went home..." I started to say but the idiot decided he didn't want to listen and started yelling and lighting himself on fire. I shook my head crossing my arms.

"Why the hell would you just let her leave?! She's supposed to come with us! Damn it! Where's Laxus? I'm going to kick his ass if he touches her!" Natsu started yelling to the point where I just tuned him out. Bicks, Freed, and myself all gave each other a knowing look.

I smirked knowing they would not be happy to know that Laxus had almost taken her on our hotel room balcony. This time I'll keep my mouth shut only because we are the ones who told him to take her home.

"Natsu! Shut up!" I yelled, his voice was grating on my ears. "We told Laxus to take her home! To get her away from HIM!" I almost screamed the last part. I pointed my fan out towards Orga who looked awfully pale at the moment. I smirked seeing fear in his eyes as he looked at Team Natsu.

I noticed that slightly behind Orga was the rest of the Sablertooth gang. They all had disapproving looks on their faces as they stared at Orga. Yukino was Lucy's friend, Sting and Rogue claimed Lucy as kin which means she was their sister in a way, Rufus and Minerva were her friends too, sort of.

I found it funny that even his own guild was against him on this.

"Now! Can we PLEASE head home?!" I snapped. We were going to miss the train if we didn't hurry. They all nodded and we all left, Erza dragging Natsu by his scarf.

* * *

**_Lucy's POV_ **

I didn't know what to expect, all of a sudden, I felt my feet leave the ground. Then it felt like I was flying through the air really fast, but it felt like as soon as my feet left ground, they were back on the ground again. Not to mention I felt a bit dizzy.

I heard Laxus chuckle. "Not funny! My head feels like it spinning!" I tried to sound threatening but it halfhearted at best, considering he continued to laugh at me. "Jerk..." I muttered under my breath. I lifted my head up and slowly pushed away to test my balance.

Once I felt steady, I let go of Laxus' shirt. I looked around and noticed that we were in the middle of woods. "Laxus where are we?" I asked trying to figure it out. I had to say it was beautiful.

Laxus put his hands on my shoulders and turned me slightly. What I saw had me speechless. It was a huge two-story log cabin. A large lake in the back. The entire clearing was surrounded by trees. It was breath taking.

"This is my place... Come on, let's go inside..." Laxus said breaking me out of my thoughts. I followed him up to his porch as he unlocked his door. "Shoes' off at the door... Please..." He said as he walked in. I followed.

Once I was inside, I was in awe. I thought the outside was beautiful, but then I was brought inside. It was huge and open.

"Take a seat." I heard him say. My feet moved on their own. I was too busy looking at every detail. The large black sectional. Pale yellow decorative pillows. 2 Large recliners, one on each side of the sectional. A very tall and wide curtain that took over the entire one wall. If I had to guess it was a huge window. I sat on the sectional taking everything in.

"This is so... Well, so you." I said looking around at the color scheme. It was so Laxus colored. I almost giggled at the thought.

"Thanks?" He sounded confused as he entered the kitchen. I looked over when I heard a ringing sound.

Laxus groaned grabbing a lacrima out of his pocket. "Erza..." Laxus answered.

" _Laxus... Where's Lucy?_ " I heard her say. I saw the smirk on his face, _'This can't be good...'_ I thought.

"Lucy? What are you talking about? Oh! You must mean Blondie. She's not with me." Laxus said with all seriousness.

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT WITH YOU!?_ " Erza yelled. I could hear the others in the background yelling things along the same thing. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. Erza's face was priceless.

"It's what I said, she's not with me... But... She is in my living room..." He smirked when Erza fell over. I shook my head. I got up and walked over to where he was standing in the kitchen. I crossed my arms and gave him an amused looked.

"Hello Erza." I said calming them all down.

Erza gave a sigh of relief, " _Oh, Lucy. Good you're alright. We shall come collect you as soon..._ " She began but I cut her off.

"Erza... I'm fine. Laxus said he will take me home a bit later. And since he's S-class I'm perfectly safe. Plus, I planned on meeting up with Levy and Gajeel." I said in a hardened tone.

" _Nonsense... We ARE coming to get you... We all have made arrangements so that you will never be alone again. This way there is no way you'll get hurt!_ " Erza said I was going to respond but the connection got cut.

I sighed, "There goes my peace and quiet..." I pulled out Virgo's key and called her out.

"Yes Princess?" Virgo said cocking her head to the side. "Punishment?" I rolled my eyes. She'll never change.

"Can you check to see how many jewels I have left? I need to go food shopping since apparently my team has decided to take it upon themselves to ensure my safety and ' _happiness_ ' whether I like it or not..." I said giving a small smile.

"Of course, shall also do the shopping?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Only if you want to. I don't mind." I say as she gives a bow and disappears.

"It's still going to be a few hours till they get in..." Laxus said. Honestly, I forgot he was even there. I looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Yeah... But I know them... Knowing them they're threatening the train engineer as we speak to go faster..." I sighed and looked down. I didn't realize that I was rubbing my arm nervously.

**_Laxus' POV_ **

I watched her as she went very from happy to depressed so quick. I don't even think her team even realizes that they're making her miserable. I may be able to cheer her up a little for the time being until I can figure something else out.

"Go sit down, I'll be back." I said as I slightly pushed her into the living room. She nodded and went to sit down. I quickly ran upstairs. I walked into my room and sat on my bed.

I smirked as I lifted the lacrima up to my face. "Gajeel." I said and waited for him to answer.

" _Yo! What you want?_ " Gajeel asked in his normal arrogant way.

"Yeah, nice to see you too. 2 things. I need you to grab Little Blue and come to my house..." I started till he snorted and cut me off.

" _What? Why the fuck should I bring her? Why would I bring her? What are you..._ " This time I cut him off, he was pissing me.

"Seriously, shut up and let me finish!" I growled. "I need to bring Blue for Blondie. AND I need to talk to you about something... Something happened with Blondie yesterday and I'm pretty sure she'll need someone to talk to. And... Oh fuck it, just come over..." I sighed because he looked at me shocked.

" _What the hell happened... Why is Bunny with you?_ " His glare hardened. Which I can't blame him I would think the same thing since she's never here.

"I'll explain when you both get here..." I say as I cut the connection.

This is going to be interesting. Blondie is Gajeel's kin too, he's not going to be too happy to hear what happened. I dreaded telling him everything but someone has to. Maybe he can help convince her team to back off a bit. I chuckled at the thought. There's no getting through to that team of hers no matter what the situation was.

I got up and went downstairs to see her laying on his couch, her back against the arm of the couch, her knees bent up where a book rested as she was reading it. _'I could get used to seeing her like this... Damn it! Now is not the time to be thinking about that!'_ Sometimes he hated his brain, it had a one tracked mind. And right now, it wanted the blonde that was laying in his living room.

She crossed her leg over the other, shifting to get confrontable. I shook my head as I sat at her feet.

"Well, Levy and Gajeel are coming over I figure they would be better than dealing with your team." I say watching as hoping shined in her eyes. _'Yup that was the right choice...'_ He smirked inwardly.

"Really?" I nodded as she asked. She smiled that smile that could light the darkest of days, the smiled I loved seeing, that smiled that made my heart rate increase. I would do anything to keep that smile on her face. It wasn't long when I smelled Gajeel and Blue. I got up and opened the door.

"About time... Who knows how much time you guys have till the rest of her team gets here." I watched as Blue rolled her eyes and Gajeel chuckled. Blue walked over to Blondie and sat down.

"Lu... What happened? I thought you were..." Blue got cut off when Blondie flung herself at her, wrapping her arms around her and crying. Blue was surprised and looked at us with wide eyes before she turned back hugged her back petting her head.

"Explain lighting prick..." Gajeel said through grit teeth. I smirked knowing he is not going to be happy when he hears.

"Upstairs, let those 2 talk it out..." I said as I walked towards the stairs. Glancing over my shoulder to see him following. Once we walked upstairs and got to my office, we took a seat.

"We can listen or I can tell you what I know..." I asked leaning back in my desk chair.

"How bad it is?" Gajeel asked.

"Bad..." I stopped speaking as I heard the girls talking. I motioned with my head towards the door. He nodded and sat back to listen.

**_Levy's POV_ **

I was shocked when Gajeel told me that we were going to Laxus' because Lu was there and needed someone to talk to. I confused as to why Lu was even there in the first place! I mean why is she with Laxus! I knew she had that date with Orga and I've been waiting for her to call me to tell me all about it but so far nothing.

When we left and he told me I more than curious. But when we got there and Laxus opened the door, I was even more confused because there was Lu on his couch. She looked lost. I rolled my eyes when Laxus acted like he was waiting for hours for us, it was barely 10 minutes. I walked over to Lu and she didn't seem to notice me.

I sat down in front of her, "Lu..." I asked he head slowly lifted and looked at me, "What happened?" I wasn't expecting her to launch herself at me and hug me tightly. She was crying and I couldn't make out anything she was trying to say. I looked to the 2 dragon slayers for help but Gajeel shook his head and glared as Laxus like it was his fault. I looked back at Lu and wrapped my arms around her and smoothed out her hair.

"Sh... It's okay... I got you..." It broke my heart to hear her cry like this. I noticed the 2 dragon slayers walk upstairs. I had a feeling that I was not going to like how this would go. "Lu... Sweetie... Come on, tell me what happened... And why you're with Laxus?" I asked watching as she left out a sad excuse of a laugh. She nuzzled her face in my lap, it like she was wiping her face on my dress but I ignored it. More important matters at hand.

"Oh Lev... Orga... He... He..." Her voice cracked it hurt to listen to her. "Is there something wrong with me? Why would he do that?" She wasn't making any sense. I sighed I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Did what Lu... And why would you think there was something wrong with you?" I asked still confused.

"He..." She took a deep breath, "We got there and ran into Sabertooth at this restaurant but Orga wasn't with them..." I had a really bad feeling I knew what happened, but I let her keep going while sniffling here and there. "Yuki said that he said was tired so he went back to the hotel to rest..." Yup definitely a bad feeling. "She told Rufus to give me key so I could go surprise him..." Oh please no.

"So, I took the key and went there... When I go there..." I don't think she wanted to continue she started break down again. 

"Lu..." I took her hand in mine and rubbed soothing circles on the back of her over her guild mark. "Go on..."

"I heard noises... Something banging against the wall and then I heard a woman scream..." She was shaking so bad, I hugged her close. "I opened the door and ran in and I saw... I saw... He was... Oh god why?! Why would he do this?" She broke. Over her crying I heard 2 feral like growls coming from upstairs.

All I could think of was, _'Oh shit... He's dead...'_ I gulped knowing that the 2 dragon slayers upstairs heard every word. I can only imagine what those 2 would do to the God slayer. I shivered at the thought. I shook my head and kept smoothing down Lu's hair.

Her cries became sobs, which became sniffles. I saw the 2 dragon slayers come downstairs. Gajeel looked down right pissed. Laxus wasn't fairing any better from what I could see.

"She's asleep..." I said softly, trying not to wake her up. I hear Laxus sigh.

"I'll take her upstairs..." Laxus said but I shook my head.

"Leave where she is... I'm fine..." I lifted her head a bit and turned myself to where my back was against the back of the couch. She has yet to let go of my waist. I was surprised I could easily turn myself in her grasp. I laid her head back down and her arms tightened around me. I bit my lip to suppress a giggle. Sometimes she remains me a cat the way she snuggles into people.

I sighed still petting her hair. "I take it you both heard?" They nodded. "Even though she didn't exactly say what happened I'm pretty sure we get the idea." They nodded again. "So now what? And no hunting him down to kill him..." I glared as their shoulders slumped and looked like they were pouting. Dragon slayers should never look that adorable pouting.

"Way to take the fun out of it..." Gajeel grumbled. I shook my head. Any reason to start a fight I swear. I seen Gajeel's nose twitch. I raised an eyebrow when he growled and Laxus groaned.

"Great... Just what we need..." Laxus pretty much growled. I blinked a few times still confused. I sometimes hate how they know stuff before I do.

"What?" I asked looking at them confused.

"Her team..." That's all that needed to be said I knew why they were annoyed now. I shook my head.

"They are just going to make things worst... Do they not realize that?" I asked. They both shook their heads. "Great... Just great..." I said waiting for our impending doom.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has the 18 and older content so please read at your own risk!**

**And I do NOT own Fairy Tail Or it's Characters!**

**Thank you**

* * *

**_ Gajeel's POV _ **

When I heard what happened I couldn't hold back a growl that made it's way up my throat. ' _When I see that bastard, he's so dead! No one does that to bunny..._ ' I thought as we went downstairs.

Shrimp looked trapped but I had to suppress a chuckle. Shrimp would yell if I tried making fun of her now.

My nose twitched, ' _I know that scent... Great the flame idiot and the rest of them are here..._ ' I groaned internally.

I heard a slight growl from the Lightning Prick, "Great... Just what we need..." It doesn't sound like he's happy in the slightest, not that I blame him. Her team is a bunch of idiots.

"What?" Shrimp asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Her team..." Both me and Lightning Prick said together which caused us to growl at each other.

"They are just going to make things worst... Do they not realize that?" She asked. Myself and Lightning Prick shook our heads.

"Great... Just great..." She groaned. She's not happy not that I blame her I feel the same way.

I sighed, "Let's take care of this... Shrimp stay here with bunny..." I said, it earned me a glare and a look that said ' _Like I can really go anywhere right now_ '. I had to chuckle.

Myself and Lightning Prick walked outside and down the walk way to meet her team so they don't get too close.

"Oi! Stop right there!" Lightning Prick growled crossing his arms over his chest.

Flame Idiot growled, "Give us Luce!" He yelled, lighting himself on fire ready to fight. I rolled my eyes.

"She's sleeping on Shrimp. And there is no way I'm letting you bother her now. We finally just got her settled." I said as they all glared, not that I really cared.

"Not a chance we aren't leaving with out her. Let us in and we will get her home." Erza decided to speak up.

Lightning Prick chuckled, "Good luck with that... You can't come any closer without my permission. You'll just run into..." He didn't get to finish when Natsu jumped at him his fists on fire. I shook my head when he hit a wall of runes.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Erza yelled not looking very happy.

"I tried to warn you, without my permission you're just going to run into a wall. But since you never let me finish speaking you found out the hard way." He shook his head amused by their stupidity.

"Let us through! You can't hold Luce hostage!" That Flaming idiot doesn't know when to shut up.

Laxus groaned, "I'm not holding her hostage! She's here with her own will. She's free to leave when she wants to. I won't stop her. But as you were told moments ago, she's sleeping." He's trying to keep his cool but I can tell it's wearing thin.

"She can sleep when she gets home! I can't allow you to put your hands on her!" Erza snapped, it was comical when her eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of her head.

"Do you even realize you're making her miserable?" Laxus asked, which did not make any of them happy. "She already told us she didn't want to deal with you all. You all are too overwhelming." That's putting it lightly if you ask me. "Not to mention annoying as hell..." he mumbled making me bark out a laugh.

"No we don't! She would never be happy if it wasn't for us!" Natsu yelled clearly he's dense as ever.

I sighed, "Look idiots, let her alone for now... She's been through enough without having to deal with you lot." I growled. Now they were getting on my nerves.

Laxus had lightning sparking over his body. He was getting pissed not that I could blame him.

"Alright, you want to take her?" Laxus asked, which made me look at him like he was crazy. They nodded. "Alright, you can take her... Only if you can beat me in a fight... First one down wins... If you lose you leave until she calls you... If you win, I'll let you through the barrier get her." He said shocking the hell out of me. He never wants to fight.

At this Natsu perked up. He looked like a kid who just got told he could have all the candy in the store.

I looked at Laxus, "You sure about this? I don't doubt that you'll win but still..." He waved me off.

' _Yup, he's nuts... All this just to keep them from bunny... What's going on with him?_ ' I thought watching him shrug off his coat. I raised an eyebrow, he never takes his coat off.

"Alright! I'm fired up now!" Natsu jumped up with a sadistic smile on his face. That was creeping me out.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with then... I have better things that I could be doing right now..." Laxus said walking out of the rune barrier. I shock my head narrowing my eyes at him.

' _There's something else going on... But what is it?_ ' I internally questioned. Laxus stopped closing his eyes as he waited.

I watched Natsu charge at Laxus with a fire coated fist and he just stood there. Natsu was pretty much on top of him when Natsu jumped bringing his fist back and throwing it forward. It looked like Laxus was just going to let him hit him. Just as Natsu's fist got close Laxus' eyes snapped open and quicker then I could blink Natsu was sent flying backward.

My jaw dropped when I looked over at Laxus how was bringing his fist back down to his side. I had to take a double take, I've never seen him move that fast before.

"Well, that settles that, she's staying. I'll tell her you stopped by..." Laxus said as he grabbed his coat and walked back through the barrier. "Now get away from my house!" He snapped walking pass me.

I smirked and followed him inside. "Well, that was short..." I said looking at him.

"He's not worth the energy... He just got annoying so I did the only thing I know they couldn't argue... Not to mention Natsu's always looking for a fight." He explained shrugging his shoulders.

I shrugged my shoulders, he had a point. "Good point... But you do know all he has to do is go to the guild and say something about this and the entire guild will be at the barrier wanting to kill you..." I pointed out.

He groaned, I had to laugh. "Come on, I need to talk to you..." He said as he walked towards the stairs.

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay..." I looked over and saw shrimp asleep pretty much laying on top of bunny. I chuckled as I followed him upstairs.

"Alright, so what's so important that you had to drag me up here? Shrimp and bunny are asleep." I asked sitting down on the chair in his office.

He had his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees. "Something else happened... I stopped it before it got too far..." He said looking at the floor. To tell you the truth, it worried me just by looking at him.

"Okay? What happened?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not going into details but let's just say when I got too close to her, I had the urge to bite her..." My jaw dropped, that's when it all made sense.

The protectiveness, being possessive, willingness to fight to keep her close and to keep the others away from her.

I wanted to laugh at him and bust his balls but I couldn't bring myself to do that. Just looking at him I knew he felt horrible about whatever happened. I didn't want to know for fear I may attack him.

I sighed, "You have an idea of what that means then don't you?" I asked. He nodded not once would he look at me.

"If I did... Would the pain of what happened with that fucking no good bastard go away? For her I mean?" Again my jaw dropped when he asked that.

"Why the hell would you ask that?! I mean the answer is yes, because you would be the only one on her mind but why the hell would you ask that? Neither one of you could have another person! That would be it for both of you!" I felt like my voice started to get louder, I had to fight to keep myself from yelling.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "She pretty much asked me to..." I growled and he held his hands up, "Whoa wait a minute... She asked me to help her forget! I didn't do anything in those lines. I told her no! Now, when the hell have you ever heard me tell any girl, no matter who it was, No."

He had a point, I never once heard him turn down a female. "The question now is why did you tell her no?" I asked glaring at him.

"Because it didn't feel like it was the right thing to do... She's not that kind of girl... IF! And I mean if I were to it would not be like that, not on the balcony of a hotel room..." He snapped his mouth shut.

I wanted to laugh and punch him in the face at the same time. He never cared about things like that, it could be the bathroom of a run down pub he still would just to get his rocks off.

"Alright, I get it... Not that I like it in any way but I get it... Maybe you should sit down and talk to her about it? I did with Shrimp and we planned everything out of when, where and such. But do not and I mean do not hurt her! You know what will happen if you do." He nodded still looking at the floor. I watched him scratch the palm of his hand.

I shook my head, "Come on, let's go check on the girls..." I said getting up and walking out the door. I could feel him following me.

Once we got downstairs, I looked over and wanted to laugh. The girls looked like a human pretzel. I looked back to Lightning Prick and he was trying not to laugh just like I was.

"Should we put a blanket on them? Although I don't know how we would do that... If they both were facing the same way it would make it easier..." Lightning Prick said scratching his head, he had a point. I didn't even know what to do about it.

"No, just let them go... Looks like we're crashing here tonight... Unless they wake up soon..." I said as I took a seat in one of the arm chairs. He nodded and sat in the other arm chair.

**_ Laxus' POV _ **

I don't know what to do with the bit of information I got from Gajeel. Do I ignore it? Do I act on it? Do I stay away from her? Do I stay with her? Do I let hold on to the pain she's feeling? Or do I erase it? I know it should sound simple but it's far from simple.

I sat there just staring at her. I've never had the urge to do that to anyone, never thought I would. But of course my luck, it has to happen with Fairy Tail's light. I swear someone is out to get me. Why just why the hell would this happen to me and with her? What did I ever do to deserve her?

I don't deserve her. I never will deserve her. But she's hurting right now and I have a way of making it go away. But with the consequences, would it be worth it? Neither one of us can be with anyone else. I know that wouldn't be a problem for her. But this is me I'm talking about.

I'm a down right ignorant asshole, everyone knows that. I scratched the palm of hand, for reason it felt like it was burning. Whatever, I have other things I have to worry about. The conversation from the hotel with Ever came to mind.

_"Fine I'll wake her up. All I'm telling you is if you even think of doing anything to her you better be prepared to marry the girl! Mira, your grandfather and Erza... Hell, include me into the mix and we will inflict unimaginable pain. Do you understand!?"_

Those words from Ever still haunt me. She did have a point, there would so many people coming for my head if I didn't do things right. My grandfather would have my head so would Mira and Erza, hell her entire team, including my own team. Fuck, if I didn't marry the girl they would kill me the second they found out I did anything to or with her.

I was jolted out of my thoughts but small but heavy footsteps. I sniffed the air and froze. ' _Shit..._ ' Of course Gajeel had to be right, that son of bitch I swear!

"Gramps..." I said turning my head lazily towards him.

He looked like he was confused, "Laxus... Team Natsu came into the guild and said you kidnapped Lucy and you were holding her hostage..." I facepalmed, of course those idiots would do something like that. "Originally the entire guild wanted to come here but I talked them into just letting me... But now... I'm questioning where they lost their brains?" I nodded and noticed he was staring at the 2 girls on my couch that looked like a human pretzel. I saw Blondie scratch at her bandaged wrist.

"Those idiots..." I muttered. "As you can see Gramps I didn't kidnap her and I'm not holding her hostage..." I said as I watched him nod to each word. I scratched at my palm again. ' _Damn it... Why does my fucking hand itch so bad..._ ' This was starting to bother me. Something was tell me I was forgetting something but I shrugged it off.

"Okay, explain to me what is going on? Because guild mates accusing others of kidnapping other guild mates is a bit much if you ask me... Which still begs the question is where the hell they even got that idea..." Gramps said pinching the bridge of his nose.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "It's Natsu... He probably doesn't even know what a vagina is... Seriously, come on Gramps." I groaned I was getting a headache with him just standing there.

Gramps let out a frustrated sigh, "You're probably right... So what happened that they would all be here?" He asked.

"Long story... One that I rather forget..." He gave me a questioning look. I sighed, "You know how she was seeing Orga from Sabertooth?" He nodded, "Well, they went to meet up with Sabertooth last night, apparently they weren't supposed to be there till a little later that night but Orga wasn't with the others..." Gramps held up his hand to stop me.

"He was with another woman wasn't he?" Gramps asked his tone was cold. Almost made me shiver. All I could do was nod. Boy did Gramps look pissed. I mean I don't doubt he is, this is Blondie we are talking about. "Alright... How did she end up here with you?"

I smirked, "I happened to have run into her after she found him in the middle of whoever he was with. She attempted to drown herself in vodka. Around shot 10, Cana would be damn proud of her, but I stopped her and brought her over to my teams table. How she ended up with me here well the bastard kept trying to talk to her and she kept saying no. So, I teleported us here." I shrugged my shoulders.

I saw him look at Gajeel and I sighed, "I called Metal Face to bring over Little Blue to talk to her. And well you see the result of their talk..." I had to bite back a chuckle. He shook his head as he chuckled.

"I see... And what happened with her team?" Gramps asked.

"She didn't want to deal with them because of how they can be... It didn't help that they said they were the only ones who could make her happy and that they will never leave her side again... So, I decided to challenge Natsu to a fight, first one down loses and would have to leave Blondie alone..." I looked away, he was giving a look that could rival Mira's.

Gramps chuckled, "I see... Alright... I'll take care of it... I swear you brats are going to be the death of me..." He mumbled as he headed for the door.

I sighed in relief once I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. "I told you they would do that!" Gajeel burst out laughing. I shook my head.

"I know and I had feeling if anything would happen like that Gramps would be the one to come handle it..." I growled in annoyance as I scratched the palm of my hand. ' _Damn it... This is going to be annoying if this doesn't stop soon... But it sort of feels familiar..._ ' I shook my head.

We both glared at each other for a few minutes before we started laughing. The idiot laughed so hard he fell backwards with the chair. I looked back to the couch when the human pretzel was. Blondie started scratching her bandaged wrist again. I shrugged it off.

"Well, I'm heading to bed... I'm beat... Blankets and pillows are in the closet over there." I said with a wave behind my head as I climbed the stairs.

Once in my room I stripped my shirt, shoes, sock, and pants. I left my boxers on I did have 2 girls in the living room, one who has a dragon slayer who kill me if I walked out wearing nothing. I chuckled at the thought. I walked to the front of the bed and just fell forward my face buried in the pillows.

* * *

**_ Time Skip – 1am – Lucy's POV _ **

I woke up and the first thing I notice is the other body I'm tangled in. I opened one eye and saw Levy. Made me smile. I carefully untangle myself from her but I found myself falling onto the floor on my ass with a thud. I held my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't wake anyone up. Besides Levy, I saw Gajeel laying sideways in one of Laxus' arm chairs. How he can sleep like that I'll never know.

I shook my head. I look and see it was 1am. I groaned internally. At this rate I'll never get a good nights sleep. I scratched at my wrist, the one that was still bandaged, it felt like it was almost burning. I sighed as I shrugged it off and walked out towards the back of the house. There was an amazing view of the lake. I stepped through the sliding glass doors and sat on the porch.

It was so nice and peaceful out here, I felt like I never wanted to leave. I laid my head against the railing as looked up to the sky.

"You know Blondie..." I jumped at the sound of Laxus' voice. "We really need to stop meeting like this, people are going to start talking..." He said, his voice deep and husky. I smiled and shook my head turning it back to looking at the stars. I scratched my wrist again the burning felt like it was getting worst but I brushed it off.

"Yeah well... Let them talk, I don't really care..." I said. The pain of the memory was still there. I wanted it gone.

"Blondie..." He said sitting down next to me. I looked over and realized he was only wearing his boxers. I blushed and looked away. I heard him chuckle, "Trust me you don't want them talking... Not if it involves me anyway..." I heard him say.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him, "What makes you say that?" I asked. I saw him scratch the palm of his hand.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Seriously? This is me we are talking about... Your own team mates, my own guild mates don't want me anywhere near you..." He said leaning back on his hands.

"First off, isn't that my choice of who I choose to talk to or hang around with?" I asked and he just laughed.

"Blondie, you would think so wouldn't you? Remember this is your team we are talking about... They didn't even want to leave you here..." He said looking up to the stars. I seen him rub his hand against his porch. I raised an eyebrow because it seemed odd. Watching him rub his hand against the porch made me want to scratch my wrist.

"Well, they did since I'm still here..." I said crossing my arms under my chest while scratching at the bandages.

He laughed, "I challenged Natsu to a fight, if he won he could come and take you with them, if he lost they had to leave you alone. Plus you and Little blue were already asleep... We didn't want to wake you." He said. I don't know what's happening and I don't know if I liked this feeling I have. I rubbed my thighs together trying get some relief. The burning on my wrist flared making something inside me to heat up deep in my stomach.

"Laxus..." I whispered. He hummed at me. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. This feeling gets worst each and every time I'm near him. I crossed my legs and squeezed my thighs together as tight as I could.

* * *

**_ Normal POV _ **

Laxus looked over and seen the expression on her face and watched as she fidgeted. Her hand slowly sliding up her leg, over her thigh while the other hand was scratching at her bandages. He felt like his mouth was watering just watching. He felt his boxers get tighter.

"Lucy... Go inside..." He said through gritted teeth.

Lucy shook her head no, she couldn't move, the feeling was intensifying. "My wrist... It burns..." She whispered. She could feel her panties getting soaked. She was struggling squeezing her thighs tighter.

Laxus looked at her wrists. There was nothing he could see on the one but the other was bandaged still. He was afraid if he touched her he'd lose control. He swallowed the knot in his throat and slowly grabbed her bandaged wrist gently. He then saw something on his palm. It made it eyes go wide. He flipped her wrist around taking off the bandage as gently but as fast as he could.

Once it was uncovered he moved it around and saw a small, dark red, heart on the inside of her wrist. He gulped putting her hand down. He knew what it was now. There was only 1 way he knew to get rid of it. And he didn't like it one bit. But he couldn't let her suffer with it either.

Laxus got up and went inside and straight for the living room. "Metal head! Wake the fuck up!" Now that he was far enough away from her that he had better control.

Gajeel jolted awake and looked around about to yell at Laxus until he saw his eyes. "What's going on?" He knew something was up as soon as he saw his eyes were almost black and he was covered in sweat.

"I have to make this quick. You and Blue have to get out of here after I explain. And a promise not to kill me!" Gajeel raised and eyebrow, "Look up in the guild archive a spell called _Lustful Rampage_." Laxus gulped feeling something pull him towards his back porch.

"There's a mage named Maggie, she lives in Oak Town, which is where we all were when this whole Orga bullshit went down. I noticed 2 things that night, Orga had that mage's scent on him, freshly on him and the 2nd was, so did Lucy. The spell vanishes after both people involved get off at the same time..." Laxus saw the questionable look on his face.

"I know this from personal experience... I've had my run ins with her already. But the spell can transfer from one person to another by touching said spot. And Blondie's mark of the spell is on her bandaged wrist where Orga burned her when he grabbed her. My best guess is he never finished with her, making it so the spell never wore off because neither one of them got off." Laxus said as he found himself halfway to the back door.

"Since her wrist was bandaged it didn't get past to anyone but me... And maybe Ever... It takes time to activate which is why we were able to keep our hands to ourselves. But the longer you're exposed to the person with a matching mark the harder it gets to fight. If it doesn't get broken the person or people could literally die from lust overload..." He realized his hand was on the handle of the sliding glass door.

"Go get out of here... And tell everyone what happened, so hopefully I don't get my head chopped off tomorrow." He finally said as he stepped out onto the back porch. Lucy laid there on her side rubbing her thighs together and making the most amazing moaning sounds. He waited till he heard his front door close.

He took deep breath, which he sort of regretted since he got a nose full of strawberries and arousal. It was more mouth watering then before. He bent down and helped her get up as he pushed her against the wall. He pushed his body on against hers grinding his hips against hers making her moans get louder.

He fought with all he had to get her inside. He didn't bother trying to close the door he just wanted to get to the bedroom as fast as he could before he took her in his hallway. This was not the way he wanted this to happen if it would have happened. But as fate would have it he just wasn't that lucky.

He managed to get through the doorway, only to turn and push her up against the wall. "I'm sorry..." He whispered before he smashed his mouth down onto hers, their mouths moved together like their lives depended on it. He ground his hips into her, feeling the dampness on her shorts, he nipped at her bottom lip sucking it into his mouth. His tongue sliding over her lip soothing it.

She gasped and he thrust his tongue in her mouth, their tongues lashed at each trying to devour every inch of her mouth. He tilt his head to plunge his tongue deeper in her mouth. She moaned into his mouth that made him grind into her harder. His control was teetering on the edge.

He wanted to take his time, do things right but fate apparently hated him. His hands grabbed her hips, his grip would probably leave bruises but hell if he cared right now. He ground is hips into her harder pulling her towards him as he pushed into her. She let out a scream of his name that made him growl against her lips.

"Damn it..." He growled. He slid his hands back and grabbed her ass causing her to jump and wrap her legs around his waist. He pulled them away from the wall and stumbled across the room till his knees hit the edge of his bed. He put his knee on his bed and leaned forward laying both of them down. His hands found themselves back on her hips sliding up her sides and under her shirt.

His arms pulled her shirt up as his hands slid higher to grab her breasts giving them a squeeze. She cried out clawing at his back. Pain wasn't registering in their minds. Nothing in their minds made sense all they knew was they wanted, no they needed each other. Neither one of them registering the sounds of ripping fabric. He nipped at her neck while he pinched her nipples and rolled them between his thumbs and forefingers. Her moans getting louder was driving his actions.

His boxers fell to the floor as he lowered himself as he grabbed her thighs and spread her legs wide. His mouth working on her neck leaving marks everywhere his mouth went. He moved his head to her ear and nipped at her earlobe. He hips nestled in between her thighs his throbbing shaft making contact, she was soaked and dripping, one touch is all if took and he felt the last of what little control he had slip.

"Fuck!" He growled thrusting his hips forward going as deep as he could in one thrust. He stiffened as he felt himself tear through something, making his eyes go wide. ' _Fuck! No no no no..._ ' His cloud filled senses started to clear some realizing what he just did. He heard her scream and smelled salt. Without really thinking about it he licked the tear from her cheek with the tip of his tongue and gently kissed her cheek.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered into her ear. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. His forehead rested on her shoulder, he had to fight the urge to just pound into her like he would normally. He felt her clamp around him. ' _Fuck... She's fucking tight..._ ' His mind was starting to get clouded again he knew he should wait but he couldn't.

One wiggle of her hips is all it took for him to start thrusting in and out of her. He tried to stay slow to get her used to him and his size. The sounds coming from her lips were like heaven pushing him to go harder and harder. He felt her hands slide around his upper torso clinging to him. His pace became erratic as he felt her clamp down around him like a vice. Her inner walls pulsed pulling him deeper inside.

"That's it..." He growled, "Cum for me..." he groaned went her thighs squeezed tighter around his hips as she convulsed under him, he slowed down as he waited for her to start to come down from her climax. Her nails digging into his back as they slid down. He sped up slamming his hips into her at a bruising pace. His hands wondered into her hair pulling her head back baring her neck to him.

He felt his magic spark around him, he felt his his k nines sharpen. "Oh fuck Lucy..." he growled through grit teeth. He closed his eyes tight as his head descended to the crock of her neck. He was trying to fight it, he didn't want to do it like this but the stupid spell was forcing his hand. How could he not have recognize that scent. He was an idiot.

He felt a tingle at his spine he knew he was almost there, he could her clamp down on him again. She screamed his name as he slammed himself as hard as he could into her sweet spot. Her eyes went wide when he instinctively bit down on her neck , his teeth piercing through the skin with ease. His cock pulsed as he shot his seed deep inside of her. His palm and her wrist burned, he clenched his teeth together harder trying to ride out the burning pain. He tasted her blood on his tongue. Once the burning finally stopped for both of them he unlatched his teeth from her neck as they both panted hard.

He got his breathing under control and slowly pushed himself up to look at her face. He looked at the place his teeth punctured he felt sick to him stomach for what had just happened. But that feeling didn't last long as he lapped at the blood that had smeared on her neck. She was breathing hard. He slowly slid himself out of her only to hear a moan of displeasure come from her.

He pushed himself to the side landing on his back. He felt a slight shiver from the woman that laid next to him. He rolled onto his side then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him. Neither one of them had the energy to do much moving. He held her tightly to his chest. He some how managed to move them both to the middle of the bed and covered them cover.

He felt like he was running on auto pilot, mostly because of the guilt that swelled up to swallow him alive. It didn't take much longer till they both were asleep.

**_ Time skip – Next Morning-ish _ **

Lucy woke up and groaned when she attempted to move. She felt like she was ran over by a train. She could hardly remember anything after talking with Laxus on the back porch. All she did remember was he mind went blank after her wrist started burning. She tried to move again but found she was being held down by something large. She slowly opened her eyes and quickly shut them with a hiss.

She felt a rumbling behind her and muffled chuckle. "Laxus?" She sounded confused which sort of made Laxus feel even worst then he was before.

"Yes, Blondie..." Laxus' voice was muffled. She opened one eye and looked down to see the large something that was holding her down was Laxus' arm. The next thing she noticed was the feel of the silk sheet she was under against her bare skin.

"What happened?" She whispered trying to recall the missing events. She went to roll over but groaned in pain.

"Don't try to move..." Laxus said as he raised his head up. "You won't hurt as much that way..."

"But the sun is blinding..." She whined making him chuckle.

"Alright, alright..." He pushed himself on his hands letting her roll onto her back. He put his knees in between her legs and lowered himself down lending on his elbows. He rest his forehead against her chest. "How much do you remember?" His voice was slightly muffled by her breasts.

She knew she should be freaking out because his face was were it was but for some reason it didn't bother her at all. "Waking up around 1am, walking to the back porch and sitting there looking at the stars... You came out and that's all I remember, I don't remember anything after you came out... Just my wrist was burning..." She explained.

He groaned, "Great..." His muffled response. He raised his head a bit to rest his chin on her chest. "I don't know where to start... Expect, I'm so so so sorry... I should have realized it sooner..." She looked at him like her grew an extra head.

"What are you talking about Laxus?" Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his shoulders crossing her wrists over his back.

"Tell me how you feel..." He asked still trying to figure out how to explain what had happened to her.

"Well... There isn't a part of my body that isn't sore... I feel like I got ran over by a train that was being chased by a dragon..." He quirked an eyebrow at her description. "What? You asked..." She pouted.

He chuckled, "Well... That's an interesting way to describe it..." She tilted her head in confusion. "You got the dragon part right anyway..." He watched her face as her eyes widened and her mouth opened and close trying to figure out what to say. "Did I mention that I'm really sorry..." He almost sounded like he was whining.

"Yes... You did... So, we... Did we..." She couldn't complete a single thought.

He nodded, "Yes... We had sex... A lot from the way my room looks... And I..." He didn't know how to tell her he marked her. How he was trying to fight it.

Her face went pale. "I know it doesn't mean much but we both were under a spell..." He explained. Which to her right now it didn't mean much. "Do you hate me..." It was the only thought that came to his mind that he really wanted to know.

She shook her head surprised by the question. "Wait... What? Why would I hate you?" She asked. All she was thinking about is how she couldn't remember any of it and how weird it felt for to be okay like she is.

"Ask me that again after you look in the mirror..." He said knowing that will change her mind if anything else won't.

"I can't do that..." She almost whined but groaned when she went to move.

"Why not?" He asked not understanding why she didn't want to.

"First off, you're on top on me..." He looked down and seen yup he was he almost chuckled until she seen the mark he left on her shoulder and all the other marks that covered her. "2nd, I'm too sore to even think about moving..." She whined that time.

"I know how you feel... I've never felt like this before..." He didn't want to tell her that he went into dragon force mode at least twice during their night together that he remembered. He didn't remember a lot of the night but he remember some things. He's only ever been under this spell twice before and he always remembered everything afterwards. This time was different. He didn't understand it, he's hoping Gajeel and Levy were able to find the information on the spell.

"You said we were under a spell?" He nodded. "How do you know? Did you cast it?" She asked he almost, almost chuckled at the thought.

"No I didn't cast it... I know it because I know the mage who uses that spell for her own needs..." He looked at raise and eyebrow telling him to continue. "I should have recognized it that night in Oak Town. But I didn't pay it any mind because I was more worried about you..." He said looking away from her. She smiled and giggled.

"Okay so spill it..." She said shifting herself to lean up against the pillows so she could look at him easier, wincing as she moved.

He sighed, "I know because I have had my run ins with her twice before. Her name is Maggie Jenkins. Red hair, purple eyes." He seen something flash in her eyes. "You seen her?" He asked and she nodded. "The spell she used is called _Lustful Rampage_. The only reason it effected us is because that night the bastard left before finishing. Her favorite place to put the marking for the spell is in the palm of a person hand. Which should have given me the first clue..." She tilted her head in question.

"My palm was itching since that night but I was able to ignore it for awhile anyway. But the more you are exposed to the matching marking the worst the burning gets as we found out..." His guilt started to boil again.

She was getting annoyed by the sad looking face he was making. She smacked him in the back of the head making him snap his head to look at her wide eyed. "Knock that shit off now... I can see the guilt written all over your handsome face..." She let that sink into his head.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Alright, alright... But I know as soon as you see yourself you are going to hate me..." He said pushing himself up and crawling to the sit on the edge of the bed. She gasped. He turned to look at her. "What?"

She covered her mouth she didn't know whether to feel bad or laugh her ass off. "Oh My Mavis! Your back!" She said making him try to look over his shoulder but could see anything.

"Okay mirror time..." He said standing up and groaning with the soreness. He walked around to her side of the bed and put his hands out, "Come on let go see how much you're going to hate me..." She took his hands and he pulled her to the edge of the bed. He hook an arm under her knees and under her arms to pick her up. He carried her bridal style into the bathroom and set her on the counter.

He walked over and turned the light on. When he turned around he took a look over her injuries. He once again could help but feel guilty for it. "Again... I'm sorry..." He said walking over. He turned his back to the mirror and then turned his head to look in the mirror behind him. He looked like he was in a fight with a really angry cat. "Ow... That shit hurts..." He groaned.

He took a glance at her and seen her laughing. "What's so funny?" He didn't think that any of it was really that funny.

She shook her head, "You just made it sound like you broke me into pieces... Really... It's not that bad... You should have seen Lis after Natsu marked her. Oh My now that was bad..." He rose a questioning eyebrow. "He had broke her nose, punched her in the eye and broke her arm... To this day I have no idea how any of that happened..." She almost fell off the counter laughing but Laxus wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady.

"I don't even want to know how the fuck he did that..." He shook his head burring his nose into her hair and chuckling. Her scent mixed with his was calming. "Do you want to stand to look at yourself? Because some of those bruises literally look like my hand prints..." She shook her head.

"No... I can see those on my waist and on my ass just fine from here..." His face fell into confusion. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why she wasn't affected by any of this like her was. She saw this written on his face and smiled. She turned her back to him, "Move my hair..." She all but demanded him.

He huffed, "Why the fuck should..." His words died in his throat when he gathered her hair and moved it off her back. He stared at the black and gold dragon that looked like it was made out of lightning that was surrounded by stars that covered her entire back. His jaw dropped. He took in the rest of her down both her sides were stars of different sizes.

He worried her a bit with how he fell silent. She peeked over her shoulder and seen him gaping at her back. "Don't like it?" She asked.

Her voice broke him from his daze. "What? No! Why wouldn't I like it? That is awesome!" His head fell to her shoulder. "You know what this all means right?"

She nodded, "Yup... I know all about mating..." His head snapped up. She giggled, "Who do you think got Natsu to finally go to Lis? He didn't know anything about it and was freaking out about this feeling he had it was bothering him. He was too sacred or prideful to ask Gajeel so me and Levy hit the library and read up on everything on it..."

Laxus laughed, a great booming like laugh, "So wait... You explained Dragon Slayer Mating to a Dragon Slayer?" She nodded. He just about lost his footing and fell over. He leaned forward on the counter with his elbows. "Wow... I knew he was dense but this... This is ridiculous..."

"You have no idea... You have no idea how awkward it was giving ' _The Birds And The Bees_ ' talk for dragon slayers to your best friend who is the actual dragon slayer..." They laughed.

"How about a nice bath and then we can figure the rest of this out? I'm sore and I bet you are too..." He asked and she nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail or the characters...**

**Hehe...**

**Now on with the chapter...**

* * *

**_ Normal POV _ **

After their relaxing bath that Laxus had put something in the water to help them heal faster and help with the soreness in their muscles. Lucy stood in the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom wrapped in a towel. She was looking at all destruction that was in the room. Torn pieces of cloth. She was guessing it was their clothes.

The curtain and curtain rod were hanging off the window. The bed frame was snapped in multiple pieces there were feathers every where, pieces of glass laying around. ' _Claw marks on the walls and mattress?_ ' She thought looking over the room. The closet doors were hanging off the tracks.

Lucy was startled out of her thoughts when 2 large arms wrapped around her shoulders. She hummed at Laxus. "What you thinking about?" Laxus asked nuzzling her neck.

She sighed in disappointment, he thought she was disappointed with him until she spoke, "I'm just disappointed that I don't remember any of it... I mean I feel the after math of it but I don't remember anything that happened during it..." She whined. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I swear you are the only one I know that would only be disappointed in not remembering the act and not at the act itself... You're something else." Laxus said kissing the top of her head and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Why would I be disappointed about the act itself?" She questioned. She looked around again and sighed. "Not to mention... I would probably have enjoyed my clothes being ripped off but I don't remember any of it and all I see are shreds of my clothes, there isn't a piece of clothing in one piece..." She groaned.

He chuckled, "Yeah... Sorry about that..." He was cut off by a flash of light that left Virgo standing in front of them. Both Laxus and Lucy blinked at her a few times before shrugging their shoulders.

"Virgo?" Lucy questioned with quirk of her eyebrow.

Virgo held out a pile of clothes, with a pair of hot pink lace panties and matching bra laying right on top. Making Lucy blush as she took the clothes and held them to her chest. Laxus just chuckled.

Lucy held up her hand to the maid spirit when she went to open her mouth making her shut it right away.

"Not now Virgo... Thank you for the clothes... You may go now..." Lucy said holding back a giggled when Virgo frowned.

"Very well Princess..." Virgo said as she disappeared in a flash of light.

"She's a bit kinky ain't she?" Laxus asked amused by the spirits reaction to the rejection for punishment.

"I just don't feel like dealing with her right now..." Lucy pouted as she turned around walking into the bathroom and putting the clothes on the counter. "I don't even want to go to the guild..." She whined.

Laxus held back a laugh, "Well... I told Metal head to take blue to the library and look up that spell we were under, and now I'm glad I did... I'm been under that spell before and never had a reaction to it like this... I've always remembered everything and nothing was ever destroyed." Laxus said leaning against the door frame watching as Lucy slowly bent down pulling on her underwear. He unknowingly licked his lips.

"That's strange..." She wondered out loud. She attempted to hook her bra in the back but gave up because it hurt too much to try. She sent a pleading look towards Laxus. "Please..." She whined and he just chuckled and walked over.

He grabbed the 2 ends of the bra and hooked them together, "You know I'm use to unhooking these or ripping them off I've never helped put one back on..." He said in her ear letting his breath hit her ear making her shiver.

"Yeah... Well, there's a first time for everything..." Lucy said grabbing a pair of black leggings quirking an eyebrow, then getting curious about what Virgo actually brought. She shrugged her shoulders figuring she'll figure it out soon enough.

"Yeah... About that..." He said remembering the night before ripping through her barrier. She hummed at him. "I didn't... What I mean is... I..." He was trying to say he didn't mean to be so rough and that he had no idea that she was a virgin.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "No point in apologizing for something I don't even remember..." Lucy said pulling up her black leggings. She grabbed the next piece and held it out to look it over. "Now why in the world... How the hell would she know to bring something to wear that could cover me completely?" Lucy asked out loud. She pulled on the pink, long sleeved, turtle neck, sweater dress. She liked the feel of it, it wasn't too thick. It felt like a normal turtle neck shirt. But it was longer reaching about mid thigh.

She grabbed the black belt that was with the clothes and wrapped it around her waist. "Cute... You can't even see one mark..." She mused out loud.

"Yeah you look cute but the problem is it's nothing like your normal attire..." Laxus said walking out of the bathroom as Lucy followed him. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his boxers out of one drawer and then a pair of red and black athletic shorts and a black tank top.

"You have a point... But everyone will kill you if they saw all of the marks on me..." Lucy reminded him. She giggled when he groaned.

He pulled on his boxers then his shorts, "Yeah I know... Trust me I know..." He said pulling on his shirt. He saw her looking him up and down. "Like what you see Blondie?" He mused.

She looked up to his face, "That's besides the point... But everyone can see almost all of yours..." She pointed out to him.

His jaw almost dropped, that comment always got her to blush. Was he loosing his touch?

"No you're not..." She answered his internal question. He went to shrug when it hit him, he never said that out loud.

"How..." He asked. She blinked a few times and scratched the back of her neck wincing when her nails hit the bite mark that was there.

"I don't know... I just felt that's what you were thinking..." She shrugged her shoulders. All of this was new to her.

He shook his head, "Come on let's call Metal head and blue." Laxus said walking towards the door.

"You know she hates being called that right?" Lucy said following behind him. He just shrugged his shoulders. She rolled her eyes.

"What would she like me to call her? Bookworm?" Laxus mused. Lucy shook her head, he was terrible.

She giggled, "Not sure if she would like that better..." Laxus grabbed his Lacrima Comm and plopped down on his couch laying his head back against the top of the couch.

He groaned, "I should not hurt this much... Hell, no one should hurt this much... Specially after sex..." His head rolled to look at Lucy as she slowly made her way to the couch, she looked like she was ready to pass out.

Lucy crawled onto the couch and laid on her side as she laid her head down on his lap. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair as he sent a pulse of magic into his lacrima. He waited till Gajeel's face finally showed up after like 5 minutes.

" _Well, good afternoon Lightning Prick..._ " Gajeel smirked as a confused expression appeared on his face.

"What?! Afternoon?" Laxus asked out loud.

" _Well, yeah it's 3:30pm dip shit...Where the fuck have you been? We've been trying to call you all morning? And is Bunny alright?_ " Gajeel was nervous for some reason since he kept looking back and forth on his end.

"Well..." Laxus scratched the back of head. "Would you believe that we just woke up about an hour and half ago?" Laxus questioned he didn't exactly know how to tell him that both of them looked like they got back from a war.

" _What? Seriously?!_ " Laxus nodded. " _Well, fuck me... Hold on, stay quiet, Let me get Shrimp..._ " Gajeel said putting his hand with the lacrima down by his side.

Laxus rose a questioning eyebrow. He wasn't sure why he had to be quiet but he listened nonetheless.

They heard Gajeel on the other end. " _Shrimp... Library or home?_ " He asked Levy.

Levy looked at him questioningly. " _What do you mean? We literally just got here not that long ago? Plus, Erza told me I had to stay till Lu got here because she wanted to ask us why we were at Laxus' yesterday..._ " Levy said not knowing that Laxus and Lucy were on Gajeel's Lacrima comm.

" _Let's go Shrimp..._ " Gajeel said pulling her away from the table and down into the guild's archive. " _Put up a silencing spell so no one but who is in this room can hear what's being said... And make sure no one else can come down while we are in here..._ " Gajeel's voice was stern, so Levy didn't argue and got to work.

It seemed like it took forever but once she was done she crossed her arms and glared at him but before she could yell at him he pulled out his lacrima from behind his back and set it on the table. Levy then seen Laxus' face on it.

" _Oh My Mavis! What the hell happened to you Laxus?_ " Levy almost shrieked.

" _And you were wondering why I told you to put up the runes..._ " Gajeel shook his head and looked at Laxus who was chuckling. " _Alright I got Shrimp... Now, where's Bunny?_ " Gajeel all but demanded.

Laxus was chuckling so he moved the lacrima to point down at Lucy was laying on his lap. She smiled and waved to the 2 on the Lacrima.

" _LU! You're okay!? Why are you laying on Laxus..._ " Levy's questioning was cut off by Gajeel.

" _So... Did you?_ " Gajeel asked knowing that Laxus knew exactly what he was asking. Levy puffed out her cheek and stomped her foot ready to snap on the dragon slayer.

Laxus took a glance down at his mate and smiled before turning back to the lacrima. He nodded, "Yeah... But there is one problem..." Laxus' face and tone made Levy and Gajeel worry. "I only remember bits and pieces of what all happened... Not everything... And Blondie doesn't remember anything at all..." Laxus explained while the 2 on the Lacrima nodded.

"Yeah and that sucks and it's so not fair!" Lucy whined causing Laxus to cover his eyes with his arm and chuckle. Gajeel and levy stared wide eyed before shaking their heads.

"ANYWAY! Did you find anything out about the spell? I've never had this problem with this spell before... I don't get how neither one of us can't remember anything, she can't and I can only remember some bits..." Laxus asked.

Gajeel sighed and nodded to Levy, " _Well... From what I read up on it there shouldn't be any side effects or anything like that... It's just supposed to maximize your high..._ " Levy said turning red. " _But I had a thought since Gajeel said something about Lucy being your mate..._ " Laxus nodded not denying that fact. " _I read up on Mating again to see if maybe that had any information on effects of spells on mates... Well turns out that there can be extreme ramifications if anything would interfere with the mating. Spells included. Whether the spell is helping or trying to prevent the mating, there are extreme ramifications to interfering with it..._ " Levy explained.

"Let me take a wild guess, memory loss is one..." Laxus asked sarcastically. Levy nodded. "Great... Anything else?" Laxus groaned from pain as he shifted in his seat.

" _What exactly happened? You look like utter hell..._ " Gajeel teased. Laxus rolled his eyes.

"How about you guys just come over... Neither one of us feels like moving... It hurts too much to move..." Laxus groaned earning him a soft giggle that came from his lap. And 2 pairs of worried looks from Gajeel and Levy. "And what's so funny about that?" Laxus looked down quirking an eyebrow at the blonde on his lap.

Lucy shook her head, "Nothing really... But it's not just it hurts to move... You just don't want to face the guild..." Lucy smirked knowing she was right.

"Well... There's that too... I don't feel like loosing my head today..." Laxus groaned.

" _Yeah, yeah... Give us about 20 minutes, hopefully we can get out of here without anyone noticing..._ " Gajeel said in a bored tone. Laxus rolled eyes, the guy acts like he could careless but everyone knew the truth.

The connection was cut and the 2 remained on the couch neither one wanting to move. Unknown to any of them there was a small old man listening to the entire conversation. Makarov was looking for a book when the Iron Dragon Slayer and his small companion had entered the guilds archive. The old man had a worried look on his face. He knew the guild wasn't going to be too happy but there was nothing any of them could do now, it's been done.

It took some effort for the 2 blondes to shift there positions on the couch. Now both were laying down. Laxus laid behind Lucy with his arm draped over her waist and his chin resting on top of her head. As they laid there in comfortable silence. Laxus lightly chuckled when he heard Lucy's breathing even out and a soft snore came from her. He nuzzled his nose into her hair breathing in the calming scent that now mixed with his.

His nose twitched and he internally groaned. He didn't feel like dealing with them today but he guessed since it was so late in the afternoon and he wasn't at the guild yet, he figured they came to check on him. He knew that Evergreen was going to absolutely flip shit on him once she got inside. He was too sore to move but he supposed he should since they were approaching the door.

With a pained groan he was able to free himself from his couch and the small blonde he was wrapped around. He almost whimpered about the lost of contact. He sighed and walked over to the door and opened just as Freed was going to knock. He put his finger to up to his mouth to tell them to be quiet.

They all look at his disheveled appearance and got worried that he may have gotten hurt in his fight with Natsu the night before. They had heard all about it when the idiot came running in yelling that Laxus had kidnapped Lucy. Laxus motioned with his head to follow him. When he turned around he heard 3 gasps and rolled his eyes.

' _Wait till they see my bedroom..._ ' He smirked at his own thought. They were not going to be happy in the slightest. He led them into his kitchen which was far enough way from the sleeping blonde in his living room. When he turned around he was met with one pervy grin, worried eyes and a look that would probably kill him if looks could kill. He gulped knowing how this was going to go.

He held up his hand just as Evergreen was about to say something earning him a huff. Again he rolled his eyes and motioned for them to sit down. He sat at the furthest chair away from his team mates.

"Before any of you say anything let me explain..." He looked pointedly at Evergreen. She gave him a disapproving look and crossed her arms under her chest. "Bicks..." Said man hummed. "Do you remember Maggie Jenkins?" Bickslow slowly nodded as he thought about it. "You remember the spell she likes to use?" Bickslow gave another pervy grin and nodded. "Yeah, that's what happened... That's who was with Orga that night and apparently he left before finishing to chase after Blondie..." Freed and Evergreen looked confused and rose 2 questioning eyebrows.

"Her favorite place to put the mark for her spell is on a persons palm. Well, that night when he grabbed and burned Blondie's wrist he ended transferring the spell to her... Which then got transferred to me when I touched her wrist looking it over to see the damage... I didn't notice the mark then though I noticed it last night... But by then it was too late..." Laxus explained.

"You expect us to believe you were under a spell... I've heard some of your lame excuses but this one takes the cake, I told you what would happen if you laid a finger on that girl." Evergreen said through grit teeth.

"He's not making up an excuse Ever... That spell is real and it's hot! Although I don't ever remember you coming out looking like you got into a bar fight after being with her..." Bickslow cackled.

Laxus groaned, "That's why Metal Head and his little bookworm are coming over... They found out that anything, spells included, that interferes in dragon slayer mating have pretty bad outcomes... Neither one us even remember what happened last night... We just woke up being sore and beaten up. Not to mention my room looks like it was attacked by a pack of wyverns..." Bickslow's grin got bigger.

"Fuck it... I need to see this!" Bickslow got up and ran up the stairs and down the hall. "HOLY FUCK!" Bickslow yelled causing the other 2 to get curious and get up to check it out too. Laxus rolled his eyes as he got up and groaned in pain as he made his way to his room too.

* * *

When he reached the hallway he seen his 3 team mates standing in his bedroom doorway with dropped jaws and eyes that look like they were about to pop out of their heads.

"Yeah, told you... Neither one us remember what happened... Well, I remember bits and pieces but not enough to tell you exactly what happened." Laxus stated breaking the 3 out of their trance.

Evergreen's face started to turn red in anger. Laxus sighed. He turned around and lifted his shirt up over his head with pained groans. He heard 2 gasps and a thud followed by laughing. He put his shirt back on and turned back around seeing 2 of his team teams gawking and Bickslow on the ground laughing.

"Yeah, told you... Not that she looks any better..." Laxus walking to his doorway. Evergreen was the first to recover and growled as she began walking around the room taking in all the damage. She stopped by the bed and her eyes went wide. Laxus quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Laxus..." She ground her teeth hard while glaring daggers at him. He gulped. "There's blood everywhere. What the hell..."

"I know... I do remember that... It's not like I could control anything last night... When I figured it out it was already too late... If I didn't take her to bed she and I literally could have died of lust overload... And no I'm not kidding or lying... You can ask Metal head and the bookworm when they get here..." Laxus stated pinching the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache having to go over this over and over.

"Dude how did you get scratch marks on the walls above your bed?" Bickslow wondered out loud.

"Like I said I don't remember much of last night..." Laxus couldn't keep the shame out of his voice.

Evergreen looked at him and sighed, "Laxus... How are you going to handle this? You know what everyone is going to expect..." She shook her head, "Let's at least start cleaning up this mess..."

Laxus breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks guys..." He said as they got to work cleaning.

"Laxus..." Freed asked holding up a piece of ripped lace, "What is this supposed to be exactly?" He asked.

Laxus bit his lip which he regretted afterwards. He cleared his throat, "That would be Blondie's underwear..." He said as he watched the runes mage's face turn a red that rivaled Erza's hair.

Freed dropped the piece of lace and walked to another part of the room. Bickslow fell over onto the floor from his crouched position on the floor laughing. Evergreen hid her face behind her fan with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

Laxus couldn't hold back the chuckle that slipped out. "For the record... Any fabric would be mine or her clothes... Or the comforter since that seems to be missing..." Laxus scratched the back of his head.

"Holy shit! What the fuck happened in here?" Gajeel's voice rang through the room as he stepped into the doorway, his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes wide looking over the room.

"I would tell you if I remembered... I just know that the fabric pieces were originally clothes or possibly the comforter... And I did tell you earlier I didn't remember much of anything..." Laxus said eyeing the Iron dragon slayer trying to decide if he should run for it.

"No wonder you look like hell..." Gajeel muttered shaking his head. He was about to say something else when there was high pitched squeal that echoed through the house. Laxus and Gajeel looked at each other with wide eyes before taking off to the living room.

Laxus regretted running when his body protested to the movement. They reached the living room and saw Lucy with her sweater dress up over her head and Levy with shock and amazement dancing in her eyes. Her mouth wide open gawking at the black and gold dragon surrounded by stars that decorated Lucy's back.

Laxus let out a sigh of relief as he realized there was no danger. "Wow... That's some hot ink there Cheerleader..." Bickslow's voice made Lucy and Levy jump and twist around to look at them. Laxus turned his head and growled at his friend who put his hand up in surrender.

"It's not ink..." Laxus said as he slowly walked down the stairs. He reached the couch and plopped down next to Lucy swatting Levy's hands away and pulled Lucy's top back on to cover her up. Lucy looked at him with an amused smirk. "Don't give me that look... I can't help it..." Laxus almost pouted.

"Yes I know... Jealously of other males that are with in a certain distance to a mate and then the warning growls that follow... Hm... What am I forgetting..." She put her finger on her chin in mock thought, "Oh yes, how could I forget the fact that you would literally pick me up and throw me over your shoulder to make a point." She giggled when he crossed his arms and huffed.

"So, what he was saying is true then? This mating thing is real?" Evergreen chimed in.

"YES!" Yelled Gajeel and Laxus in unison. They glared at each other and growled.

"Knock it off..." Lucy's voice came out threateningly, her dark aura making the men back away from her. Levy was covering her mouth trying to hold back from laughing. Lucy sighed, "Sorry Evergreen... But yes it's true. There's books in the guild's archive about it if you want more information on it... I really don't feel like going through all of that again... It was bad enough with having to explain it Natsu..." She shivered at the thought.

"I guess I can let him off the hook this time... But next time I won't..." Evergreen said walking over to the one arm chair and sitting down.

"Ever you do know there isn't going to be a next time... Once a dragon slayer is mated they can't ever be with anyone else... Blon... Lucy is it for me..." Laxus said gulping at the glare from his blonde mate. Lucy smiled at him when he finally used her name. Everyone but Gajeel and Levy looked at him in shock, they couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts... Face it Laxus you couldn't be fateful to save your life... It just not you..." Bickslow said in disbelief. Laxus rolled his eyes just because he never tried before didn't mean he couldn't.

"Actually Bickslow, he really doesn't get a choice in the matter once mated other females just don't have the appeal like a Mate does. He won't be attracted to anyone... It's impossible once mated." Gajeel said shooting a glare towards him. Bickslow looked like he wanted to argue but the way Lucy sat back crossing her right leg over her left, crossing her arms under her chest and raising an eyebrow in challenge. Bickslow shrank back in the chair he chose to sit on.

Laxus smirked, he knew no one liked to piss Lucy off. All the dragon slayers, minus Wendy all have had a ' _Lucy Kick_ ' at least once and they were no joke. He too had gotten one once, he had made a perverted comment but failed to notice that she was already in a pissed off mood. She sent him flying back into a table, snapping the table in half. He learned from then on to try and stay on her good side.

Gajeel smirked seeing the dark aura around Lucy get worst. He almost felt bad for Bickslow... Almost.

Laxus grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her to him setting her on his lap. They groaned as the soreness kicked in. Laxus tried to ignore it in favor of calming down his mate. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose in her neck. Lucy visibly relaxed as did everyone else as Lucy's dark aura disappeared.

Evergreen shot Bickslow a glare as a silent ' _shut your damn mouth_ '. Bickslow nodded his head.

"Alright so... Since you all are here would you help break this to the guild?" Lucy asked looking at everyone's face. Evergreen sighed but nodded. Bickslow nodded in fear of getting ' _Lucy kicked_ '. Freed smiled and nodded. Gajeel grunted and Levy lunged at Lucy wrapping her arms around Lucy's neck as she squealed. Lucy giggled, groaned, and winced, specially when Levy put too much pressure on her mate mark that was throbbing in pain.

"Then it's settled... Let me actually get dressed so I don't get attacked right when we walk in..." Laxus said as he kissed Lucy's temple before getting up and walking upstairs.

"This should be interesting... How do you think your team will take this? I mean it's Laxus... You know his reputation..." Levy said as she fidgeted. She wasn't used to being around the thunder god tribe. Lucy and Gajeel yes, but not the thunder god tribe.

"I'm aware of his reputation... I mean who isn't..." Lucy shrugged her shoulders, she didn't have any worries about that for some reason. "Where did Gajeel go?" Lucy asked now noticing that the Iron Dragon Slayer wasn't in the room anymore.

"I think he went with Laxus..." Levy answered trying to get a look at the bite mark that was hidden under the turtle neck Lucy was wearing. She huffed when she could get a look at it.

Lucy quirked an amused eyebrow and smirked at her friend. "What are you doing Lev..." Lucy cooed.

"I... Well I... Um... Iwanttoseethematemark..." She stammered out playing with the hem of her dress.

"What was that? I don't think I got that..." Lucy was trying to keep the amusement out of her voice but was failing.

Levy huffed and puffed out a cheek before she sighed, "Fine! I said... I want to the mate mark..." She all but whispered.

"Oh is that all... Why didn't you say so?" Lucy said moving the turtle neck down so they all could get a good look.

"Holy hell... That looks nothing like Lis'! What did he do? Did he actually try to eat you? That mark is unbelievably deep and purple..." Levy's eyes look like they were going to pop out of her head. The others in the room had similar looks on their faces.

* * *

Back in Laxus' room Gajeel walked in as Laxus was pulling on a shirt. "Seriously, what the hell happened?" Gajeel asked looking around seeing the destruction around the room.

"All I remember is going into dragon force at least twice, probably more but I only remember doing it twice... I remember tearing through that barrier..." He gulped as he remembered. "Other then that I don't know... Oh and the marks that I left..." Gajeel raised an eyebrow in question, "Besides the bite mark on her neck which looks worst then the others... There's 1 on each of her inner thighs too as well as right above her hip... Then there's the bruises that look like my hand prints..." Laxus started to get that sick stomach feeling again remembering all the marks that were left.

"I don't think I want to know what else there is... You look like you just got back from a war I can't imagine what she looks like..." Gajeel said shaking his head. His ears twitched, "Apparently Shrimp just seen the bite mark... She's some what freaking out about it... She just asked Bunny if you tried to actually eat her..." Gajeel snorted. "Your mate sounds way too amused by all of this..." Gajeel pointed out.

"Okay so it's not just me... That's a relief... She only had one complaint that she wasn't happy about..." Laxus said thinking about it and snorting.

"What was that? I'm actually afraid to know but tell me anyway..." Gajeel asked.

"She was complaining because she couldn't remember a damn thing... Saw the bedroom and said she was just disappointed that she couldn't remember... That was the only thing that bothered her the rest nope she's fine with it..." Laxus shook his head when Gajeel's jaw dropped.

"Leave it to Bunny..." Gajeel sighed. Laxus nodded as they walked back out to the living room. Once they got to the living room all that could be seen was Levy pulling the turtle neck down and examining the bite mark on Lucy's neck. "Holy shit! Now I see what you mean! Oh fuck..." Gajeel's jaw once again dropped.

Lucy just shrugged. Laxus shook her head. "Alright let's..." Laxus stopped mid sentence as his nose twitched. "Shit..." He mumbled. "Cover that up now... Gramps and Porly are here..." Laxus groaned as he walked over to the door opening it.

Lucy quickly swatted Levy's hands away and covered her neck back up as the guild master and healer came into doorway. Laxus groaned when his grandfather walked through the door. He wasn't exactly happy.

"Gramps... We were all just about to leave for the guild... And why did you bring Porlyusica..." Laxus asked eyeing his grandfather suspiciously.

"I couldn't help but over hear you talking to Levy and Gajeel earlier and came to check on you both myself and I brought Porly to look over Lucy since from what I hear she got a little banged up last night..." Makarov said glaring at his grandson.

"It was never my intention to hurt her... It's just..." Laxus began but Makarov held up his hand to silence him.

"I was told that you both were under a spell during this whole thing..." Porlyusica said looking directly at Lucy who just nodded. "What spell..." Porlyusica looked to Laxus.

"The spell is called Lustful Rampage and no I didn't cast it..." Laxus said glancing over to Lucy.

"I see... So has this happened before? The memory lost?" Laxus shook his head.

"The last time I was under that spell I never had anything like this happen..." Laxus admitted.

"From what me and Gajeel found out is it wasn't exactly the spell they were under but the spelling being activated on a dragon slayer and their mate before being marked. It pushed the mating forcing it in a way which is why there's memory lost, it wasn't just the spell..." Levy said as Porlyusica nodded.

"Let me see the bite..." Porlyusica sighed walking over to Lucy as she moved the turtle neck down showing the mark. Porlyusica grimaced at the sight. She glared at Laxus, "Dragon force?" She asked making everyone look towards Laxus. Laxus gulped and nodded.

"I remember twice going into it... could have been more then that but I don't know..." Everyone's eyes softened hearing the shame in his voice.

"Have you been sleeping more?" Porlyusica looked at Lucy who nodded. Porlyusica sighed, "He most likely injected too much magic so be careful when using your own magic until we get more information on all of this..." Porlyusica finally said walking back towards the door. "I'm going home! Don't bother me again!" She yelled back as she walked out the door.

"Glad to see she hasn't changed..." Lucy giggled.

"Well... Now the only thing left is to tell the guild... But let's leave out most of the details... I really don't feel like dying today..." Laxus whined. Everyone nodded as they headed for the door.

"Not fair..." Lucy pouted.

"What's not Lu?" Levy asked.

"Laxus remembering some of it and me remembering none of it... It's not fair..." Lucy continued to pout. Laxus gave Gajeel an ' _I told you so_ ' look causing Gajeel to snort and shake his head.

Laxus locked the door and wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder while Lucy wrapped an arm around his waist. Lucy laid her head against him and yawned.

"Can't we do the guild another day... I just want to go to sleep..." Lucy whined earning her a chuckle from the dragon slayers.

"You heard Porlyusica..." Laxus said as his nose twitched. "Great... Gramps did you tell anyone you were coming to the house?" Laxus asked.

"No... Why?" Makarov inquired.

"We have company..." Laxus said tightening his grip on his mate and glaring ahead.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked.

Laxus growled and pulled Lucy closer to him. He didn't want this to happen here. He gulped, "Don't be pissed at me... Please don't..." He looked at the ground refusing to look at her.

"Lax..." Lucy was cut off by her close friend and guild mate running up the path.

"Laxus, Babe!" Cana yelled not seeing Lucy tucked under Laxus' arm.

Lucy looked up at him as he sighed, "I'll explain later... But right now..." He didn't get to finish when Cana yelled.

"What The Actual Fuck Is This!" Cana yelled glaring at Laxus and Lucy, she looked pissed and upset at the same time.

Laxus sighed and then growled threateningly when Cana started to come closer with murderous aura coming off her.

"Don't you fucking growl at me what the fuck is going on?" Cana snapped at Laxus.

He shook his head and wrapped both arms tightly around Lucy and disappeared with a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning.

"Cana... Let's go to the guild... Everything will be explained then..." Levy tried to calm the normally drunk girl down.

"Not to mention Cana, you really have no business being out here so, why are you here?" Evergreen asked.

"I just got back from a job... Not that's it really your business, but I always come here to relieve some stress after a hard days work..." Cana couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face.

"Well, that's going to end and end now..." Evergreen stated in a tone that said ' _no arguments_ '.

"You can't tell..." Cana was cut off.

"Cana you'll find out when we get to the guild... But what Ever has said is the truth... It's ending as of now." Freed stated crossing his arms over his chest.

Everyone but Cana began walking away without saying another word. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Cana all but growled.

"You'll find out at the guild..." Makarov yelled over his shoulder still walking away.

"What the fuck seriously... Fine... But it better good because I would like to get back to what came here for..." Cana stated not listening to Laxus' team mates because they would say anything to keep girls away from Laxus.

"You keep telling yourself that... But it's not happening..." Gajeel said as they walked out of the tree line.

"Whatever Metal Face..." Cana grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter, I know it took me long enough. xD**

**As usual I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**_ Behind The Guildhall – Laxus' POV _ **

We landed outside, behind the guildhall in the middle of the training yard. I looked at Blondie and I noticed that she's not as dizzy as she was the last time I teleported her. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"You alright?" I asked chuckling slightly.

"Yup, all good!" She replied happily.

I shook my head, "You are something else... Come on let's get inside..." I went to start walking but stopped when I saw her standing there with her hip cocked out and her arms crossed under her chest tapping her foot. I gulped slightly turning to her.

"You going to explain what that was all about back there?" She asked giving me a look that said ' _I'm not moving till you do_ '.

I sighed, I knew I wasn't going to able to get away with not talking about it, "Yeah... Let's get to my office before your team figures out you're here... I can already smell them inside..." I said holding my hand out for her to take.

She rolled her eyes and sighed but took my hand and let me pull her inside. We went up the back stairs and straight to my office. We got to my door when we froze at the voice we heard.

"THEY'RE HERE! LAXUS! WHERE'S MY LUCE!" We heard Natsu yell. I felt her shiver next to me. I quickly opened the door and yanked her inside and shut the door.

We both sighed in relief I locked the door behind us. "Well... They know we're here now..." I said plopping down onto my desk chair.

"Why do I feel like today is not going to be easy..." She asked.

"Because it's not... Come on... Sit down, let me explain..." I said patting my leg with a smirk. She sighed and walked over sitting down on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist. If I was being honest I didn't think she would actually sit on my lap but I'm not going to argue.

"Alright, Sparky start talking..." She said crossing her arms under her chest, my eyes lingered there for a moment before shaking my head to look at her face. She leaned back into my chest.

I nodded but then froze for a minute. "Wait... Did you just call me Sparky?" I asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Stop changing the subject start talking..." She growled in annoyance.

"Bossy..." I mumbled. She gave me a look that said ' _Excuse me? What'd you just say?_ ' I shook my head, "Alright so... It's only been about a month now, but me and Cana have been having a No-Strings attached thing going on... Honestly I got bored with her after the 2nd time but she kept coming around so I kept taking longer and longer missions... I had a feeling that she was looking for more then that type an arrangement. So I was planning on ending it but then this whole thing happened and I haven't had the time to tell her..." I explained.

I watched her as she fought to keep a straight face. I raised an eyebrow and she lost it. She burst out laughing I had to tighten my arms around her waist to keep her from falling. I was confused to say the least.

"What's so funny?" I asked still confused.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She wiped the tear from her eye. "It's just that... Well... Cana said she was in a serious relationship and that her and this guy were waiting to tell the guild. We all asked who it was and she said that we would find out soon enough..." She started giggling. "But... She said he kept stalling so... So she was going to force his hand..." She put her forehead against my shoulder trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah... That's never going to happen..." I said still not understanding why it was funny.

"Well yeah I know that now... There's no way it would have worked..." She was laughing so hard she was crying.

"What are you talking about?" I asked still not understanding what she's talking about.

"Cana... She was planning on... Planning on trapping the guy..." I raised a questioning eyebrow. "She... She... She was going to tell him that she was pregnant..." My eyes went wide and she buried her face in my shirt trying to calm down.

"She what? She does realize that would be impossible right?" I asked still not believing it.

"Apparently not!" A muffled laugh came from her. "She has no clue about dragon slayers! She doesn't know that a dragon slayer can only get their mate pregnant... Oh My Stars!" Her laughing was starting to get contagious. I chuckled.

"Well... She's in for a wake up call, that's for sure..." I chuckled burring my face in her neck. I growled slightly. "You should go sit on the couch..." I said realizing our position, she was straddling my lap and my hands were on her hips. She shook her head and snuggled in closer. I chuckled. "This could end badly if you don't move..." I growled. She shivered and giggled.

"Promise?" She asked as mischief danced in her eyes. I groaned as I shook my head.

"Blondie..." I growled in warning. It fell on deaf ears as I felt her hands slide up my chest.

"But Laxus... I don't remember anything from last night..." She mock pouted.

I chuckled, "Gramps will be here soon... We can't and not to mention... It still hurts to move too much..." I groaned. She crossed her arms under her chest and pouted. Her bottom lip quivering.

I growled, "Don't even give me those sad puppy eyes... You know Gramps has horrible timing... Wait till we go back and we can take another bath..." I nipped at her ear making her shiver. I chuckled against her ear, "What's wrong Blondie?" I whispered in her ear.

"Not fair Laxus..." She moaned out a whine. I chuckled again but before I could tease her some more I heard Gramps.

" _LISTEN UP BRATS!_ " Gramps said, I groaned laying my forehead against her chest. Blondie pouted.

"Alright lets go Blondie..." I said urging her to get up. She gave me a playful glare and huffed as she was getting up. I had to bite back a chuckle because she looked annoyed which is what amused me.

"So not fair..." She muttered. I got up and grabbed her hand lacing my fingers with hers and pulled her towards the door.

"Could be worst Blondie..." I said as I opened the door leading her to where Gramps stood on the 2nd floor railing. I kept Blondie behind me so she couldn't be seen. Last thing I need is for the guild to jump to conclusions before I got a chance to say anything.

"Laxus here has an announcement for everyone... But first... Freed a rune barrier cutting off all magic use also to restrain those who go out of control from the news. Gajeel..." Gramps said but Gajeel cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah old man keep Team Natsu in line, got it..." Gajeel said walking over to Team Natsu's table and standing in front of it with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at Natsu daring him to try something.

I saw Cana tapping her foot. I sighed internally. She looked at me and whispered, "Hurry up will you... I want to get back to your place..." I shook my head at her. "What? What do you mean no?" She hissed. I just closed my eyes and shook my head turning my head away from her. "Laxus!" She hissed at me. I ignored it.

We waited for Freed as he wrote the runes Gramps asked him to write. I understand why he's doing all this but from the looks on everyone's faces they are all on edge. I had to contain a chuckle at all of their faces, they looked confused and terrified.

Once Freed nodded he was finished Gramps addressed everyone once again. "Alright now, as I was saying... Laxus has a very important announcement to make. Laxus if you please..." Gramps said looking at me holding his hand out for me to take center stage.

I sighed, " It's now or never..." I muttered. I walked up to the railing pulling Blondie behind me. I cleared my throat, "Thanks Gramps. Now... I'm not sure how to exactly explain this so I'm just going to say it... Myself And Lu..." I got cut off by the guild doors slamming open. "What the fuck..." I muttered.

I looked towards the doors, I let out a growl as did the other dragon slayers, minus Wendy, she just looked mildly confused. Gajeel and Natsu jumped up from their places to the middle of the guild. They took their protective stances. Everyone glanced at our uninvited visitor.

"What are you doing here Orga?" Natsu growled.

I held Blondie behind me. I had the urge to teleport us out of there but I stopped and looked back when I felt her hand squeeze mine. She gave me a bright reassuring smile. A smile that makes it so you can't help but smile back.

"I'm just here to talk to Lucy that's all..." Orga said. I wanted to go down and beat his ass to say the least.

"Like hell we'll let you near her, not what you did to her!" Natsu yelled as he balled his hands into fists. He stopped and looked at his hands, "EHH! Why isn't my magic working?" He yelled in panic.

I facepalmed, "Natsu... Freed put up runes that prevents magic use..." I shook my head at the dense dragon slayer.

"Blondie doesn't want to see you or talk to you, so leave..." I growled till a felt a hand on my arm. I look over at her. "Blondie?" I asked in a whisper.

"It's okay Laxus..." She whispered. The way she smiled and looked at me had my heart all a flutter.

I smiled softly at her and nodded, "If you're sure Blondie..." I replied.

She nodded and stepped in front of me, you could hear Gasps throughout the guildhall. Everything in me was saying grab her and run, that I was to protect her.

**_ Lucy's POV _ **

After reassuring Laxus I stepped up to the railing and looked down. I heard gasps coming from all around. I can only imagine what everyone is thinking.

"Orga? What is so important that you feel the need to constantly harass me like this? This is the 3rd time you have decided to try and approach me..." I asked in a monotone voice not willing to show any emotions.

"Outside... I wish to speak in private not to mention it really doesn't concern anyone but us... Now let's go!" Orga growled. I sighed and shook my head.

"Orga, that's no..." I started but I was cut off by Natsu.

"Luce why are you with Laxus up there?" Natsu asked ignoring the situation. I sighed at the denseness of my pink haired best friend.

"I would like to know the same thing..." Cana muttered, she sounded angry. If she only knew. I had to fight back the smirk that wanted to appear on my face. Now is not the time to rub it in her face.

"As I was saying but I was rudely interrupted... Orga, that's not a good idea... What you have to say you can..."

"Luce! I asked why are you up there with Laxus?" Natsu whined. I seriously wanted to throw something at him. Why can't he just wait!

"Natsu I will get to that in a little bit... But right now there is more pressing matters..." I scold him.

"But Luuuucee!" Natsu continued to whine.

I looked back to Laxus, it seemed I'd had no choice but to go outside to speak to Orga since Natsu wouldn't knock it off. He seemed to read my mind when he shook his head no. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

I sighed, "Fine Orga... You have 2 minutes to talk to me outside..." I said walking to the stairs. I heard a growl behind me and I had to fight the urge to giggle and smile. "However, if it goes beyond those 2 minutes, the dragon slayers have full permission to intervene." I said reaching the bottom of the stairs. I saw Cana slowly making her way to the stairs her eyes never leaving Laxus. It made me want to growl. I looked up but I saw his eyes following me. "Laxus..." I whispered knowing he could hear me. He tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow. I smirked, "Cana looks like she's making her way up to you..." I continued to whisper.

I giggled again when I heard him growl. "Come on Orga let's go..." I said walking passed to him. I felt him following behind me. Once we got outside I leaned up against the wall as he stood in front of me. "Now what the hell do you want Orga? I don't want to see or talk to you so you better make this quick... I have better things to do..." I almost growled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Better things to do? You're my girlfriend for fucks sake..." He growled out rather harshly.

"Your girlfriend? Are you kidding me?" I wanted to burst out laughing to say the least. "Orga, 2 days ago I found you fucking some other girl behind my back and you have been sleeping around this entire time... You think I don't hear shit? You think I'm stupid? Get it through your head stupid ignorant head we are over! I don't ever want to see you again you good for nothing piece of fucking house shit!" I spat.

Quicker then I could blink he was coming towards me. His hand was a few inches away from me when I tried to yell. "LAX..." I got cut off when Orga's hand wrapped itself around my neck and squeezed cutting off my air way.

"You don't get to speak to me that way you stupid cunt..." He was pressing his body against me pinning me to the wall. I was scratching at his hand trying to get him to let me go. "You're mine! Do you hear me, Mine!" He growled. I was kicking my feet hitting the wall behind me hoping Laxus or one of the dragon slayer would hear. "Me and you are going to go..." I could barely hear him I was feeling dizzy and lightheaded. It hurt to no end also his hand was squeezing right where the mating mark that Laxus left was.

I dug my nails into his hands as hard I could manage since my vision was starting to blur. Next thing I know I'm laying on something hard yet soft gasping for air and coughing. I felt a hand rubbing circles on my back. I heard a very familiar growl in my ear. As my vision started to clear I could see Gajeel and Natsu going after Orga.

"Are you alright?" I heard Laxus' voice asked as he nuzzled my cheek. I think I heard him purr.

I nodded, "Yeah... Hurt like hell..." I said my voice raspy. "You heard me?" I asked.

"Yeah... I could also feel something wasn't right... I could feel your pain... Surprised the hell out of me." Laxus said.

"Thank the stars you did..." I said laying my head against his chest.

* * *

**_ Laxus' POV – After Lucy Walked Outside _ **

I watched as she walked outside with that asshole following behind her. I had a really bad feeling but there's nothing I could do about it she had made the choice to try and handle this herself. Once she walked out the doors I turned my attention to Cana who was just getting to the steps to the 2nd floor. It was now or never. I walked down the steps to confront her.

"Cana... What are you doing?" I growled.

"I want to just head back to your place... I haven't seen you in a few weeks. I was hoping you would be home by now." She said making me sigh and shake my head.

"Cana I'm sorry but it's over... I'm ending this..." I began before she cut me off.

"What?!" She whisper shouted. "What do you mean you're ending this? What's going on?" She asked taking a step towards me. I guess it was better just tell to her straight out.

"Cana... It was a mistake to agree to the arrangement to begin with... I lost interest right after the 1st time I didn't want to see you again after that..." I seen rage flash through her eyes.

"Then why agree in the first place? And what about the 2nd and 3rd time?" She asked.

"It was the only way to get you to go away... Hell, because of you I'm thinking of moving... I still can't believe you followed me home!" I growled. "Now drop it! It's over, done, not happening again..." I said and stopped, I felt pain in my neck. It was getting harder to breathe. My ears twitched.

" _LAX..._ "

I ignored Cana's protests and looked over to Gajeel whose eyes widened. He looked towards me and I nodded. We both took off towards the door with Natsu right on our heels. I burst through the the front doors. Gajeel rammed into Orga's side knocking him away from Blondie. I was at her side to catch her before she hit the ground. She was gasping and coughing trying to breathe.

I began rubbing circles on her back, "Are you alright?" I asked nuzzling her cheek. I let out a purr of contentment, which I would argue till the end of time.

"Yeah... Hurt like hell..." She said her voice raspy. "You heard me?" She asked.

"Yeah... I could also feel something wasn't right... I could feel your pain... Surprised the hell out of me." I said.

"Thank the stars you did..." She said laying her head against my chest. I glared over at Gajeel and Natsu. They had Orga pinned against a tree.

"Come on..." I said helping her to her feet. I wanted to kill the bastard for putting his hands on her, on my mate. We walked over to them. I could feel Blondie's anger building.

"Explain what the fuck you were doing!" Gajeel growled.

"I don't have to explain shit to you rust bucket... The only person I'll talk to is Lucy!" Orga snarled.

"Then speak..." Blondie's voice chimed in. I held her close there was no way I was letting her go again. "And before you even try saying that I'm yours again... I'm going to say that it's completely impossible... Although I guess I could thank you for this..." Her voice unnerved me. You could hear the venom in her voice.

"What are you talking about? Thank me for what?" Orga snapped while he struggled against Gajeel and Natsu's holds on him.

"Well if it wasn't for you I would have never been put under that spell and neither would Laxus..." She said while Orga stopped struggling and stared at her like he was deep in thought. Even Natsu looked at us puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked but shrank back and his eyes got wide.

I felt the murderous aura coming from my mate and so did the 3 in front of us. They all gulped. Blondie's bangs covered her eyes.

"I would like to know the same thing? What are you talking about?" Orga said with a tilt of his head.

" _Lustful Rampage_ " I said having about enough of his act. "The spell that Maggie uses, the one you with 2 nights ago when Blo... When Lucy here caught you..." I continued wrapping my arm around Blondie's waist. "You never finished before you came after her did you?" I accused. I saw his face pale. "Yeah, I didn't think you did otherwise we would have never been under that damn spell too... Specially when you burnt her wrist..." I smirked when I saw the anger appear on Natsu and Gajeel's faces.

"He what?" Both Natsu and Gajeel said in unison. Then I remembered I didn't tell them that part.

"Yeah asshole grabbed her wrist and lost control of his magic and burned her wrist... But the hand he used to grab her hand was the hand that she put the spells mark on... Which if you don't finish the spell doesn't end and the mark doesn't disappear which then can get passed to other just by touch..." I explained.

"So what does that mean?" Orga growled starting to struggle again.

I sighed and looked at Blondie silently asking if I should say it. She nodded. "Because of you and passing the spell onto us... We're mated..." I said looking him in the eyes.

"YOU WHAT!?" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah... Neither one us remember anything about it because of the spell... We had Metal head and little blue look it up and do some research into it... And found out anything that interferes with Dragon Slayer Mating, spells included have consequences... Ours happened to be memory lost and I ended up injecting too much of my magic into her..." I said pulling Blondie tighter to me letting out a growl when Natsu's fist lit on fire as he glared at me.

I let a growl slip from my lips. "Enough..." Blondie's voice snapped our attention back to her. "Natsu put out the fire..." Natsu bared his fangs with a growl I instinctively pulled Blondie behind me baring my own fangs at him with a growl. "I. Said. ENOUGH!" Blondie snapped. I nodded as she tucked herself back into my side. "Now Natsu..." She glared at the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu huffed, "Why... What he did was wrong... He knew you were in a weak state and took advantage of that!" Natsu spat.

"I swear Natsu... Were you even listening?" He nodded. "Then where the hell in that whole conversation did he say he took advantage of me or the situation? I Chose to go with him, Natsu just stop this possessive crap with me, you have Lis... And if you keep doing this you're going to hurt her..." She said her voice stern and unwavering. Natsu's face fell.

"If you're his mate prove it?" Orga snapped anger fully in his voice.

We both sighed. I gathered her hair pulling to the opposite side of where her mark sits. She pulled down the turtle neck to reveal dark purple bite mark. Natsu's eyes widened so did Orga's. Gajeel was the only who didn't react.

"Why aren't you freaking out Metal face? Look at that mark that's not normal!" Natsu practically shouted. Gajeel just rolled eyes and shook his head.

"Because I knew already... You know she was his mate since you met her, but because of his reputation you kept her away from him... But it's whatever, it's over and done..." Gajeel said turning to face Orga. "And you I should kick your ass for hurting Bunny..." Gajeel growled.

I heard Blondie groan at the nickname. I had to bite back a chuckle. I knew how much she hated that name.

"You should head back home Orga and never set foot in Magnolia again..." Blondie said glaring at him. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and nuzzled my nose into her hair. "Either you leave willingly or I will have those 2 put you on the next train and then I will contact Sting and tell him you're on your way back..." Blondie continued.

"Let's go inside Blondie... Wendy can take a look at your neck and take care of that bruise that this asshole put on you..." I said turning her away.

"Yeah... Still hurts too..." Blondie said laying her head against my side. We walked to the guild stopping at the doors. We looked over to see Orga walking on the other side of the street towards the train station.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Now we have just have to tell the rest of the guild..." I said tightening my arm slightly. Gajeel and Natsu came up next to us. Natsu went to reach for Blondie, he had this lost puppy look on his face. I couldn't hold back the growl that came up my throat. He retracted his hand and gave me a ' _what the fuck_ ' look. "Mine." I growled.

Gajeel started laughing, "Gihi! Hey flame brain don't take it personally he's newly mated he's going to be doing that a lot!" Gajeel said chuckling.

I sighed and pushed the doors open. We all walked in, I still had my arm wrapped around Blondie's shoulders as we walked to the stairs. I felt an evil glare at my back. I already knew it was Cana. She was pissed.

"Wendy!" I yelled as we walked up the stairs. "Blondie here needs some healing then I need to contact Sting..." I said sitting Blondie down at one of the tables. I sat next to her with my arm wrapped around her waist.

"What happened?" Wendy asked as she ran over.

Blondie pulled part of her turtle neck down to show her the reddish purple-ish hand print around her neck. Gasps could be heard all around the guild.

"Did Freed remove the runes?" I asked and my grandfather nodded. "Good... Wendy..." I heard her growl but brought her hands up to Blondie's neck stretching the turtle neck so she could see the entire bruise. I saw Wendy stiffen and her eye go wide. Her head snapped to look at me with a glare. "Just heal her and then we will tell everyone..." I whispered so only she would hear.

Wendy puffed out her cheek in annoyance. "How long have you 2 been together?" Wendy asked in a whisper.

"Honestly not long... not even a full day... Long story... It happened sort of by accident, it was forced..." I answered lowly.

Wendy tilted her head not quite understanding but shrugged it off as she finished healing. "There you go Lucy all done!" Wendy said happily.

"Thank you Wendy that feels so much better!" Blondie said with a bright smile.

I sighed, "Should we just get this over with?" I asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah no reason to keep prolong it..." Blondie said taking a hold of my hand as I helped her up to stand. We walked hand in hand to the railing. I looked down and saw Natsu at his table with the rest of Team Natsu grumbling. Clearly he wasn't happy about it but I'm glad he didn't try to attack me, but then again I've had Blondie attached him the entire time. He probably didn't want to end up hurting her.

Gramps called the guild to attention again. Everyone looked up to see me and Blondie.

**_ Normal POV _ **

The guild stared at the 2 blondes. All of them confused. Cana was glaring at Laxus from the bar, Mira looked confused, Lisanna was smiling because she already knew Natsu had told her about it a while ago before they mated themselves because she was worried that he'd pick Lucy over her. Erza looked ready to kill she didn't like Laxus being that close to Lucy she didn't want Lucy to be involved with Laxus due to his reputation. Gray was just as confused as Mira. The rest of the guild had a mixture of feelings going on.

Laxus cleared his throat, "Yes, now back to what I was saying before I was interrupted, rudely I might add." Laxus looked over at Lucy with a look that said he was unsure how to approach this. Lucy smiled being able to feel his anxiety. So she did the next best thing she could think of.

Lucy squeezed his hand reassuringly and quicker then he could blink she held up their hands and yelled, "WE'RE MATED!" Lucy was excited until she opened her eyes due to the unnerving silence that they were met with. Her face grew sad.

After a few seconds right when she was ready cry, Laxus pulled her to him and smashed his lips on to hers. His hand made it's way into her hair. Lucy's arms wrapped around his neck. Laxus slid his tongue along her bottom lip making Lucy gasp slightly letting him take advantage of the situation and push his tongue into her mouth igniting a duel between their tongues. Lucy almost got the upper hand several times but he over powered her each time.

To them it felt like hours but the rest of the world it was only a few minutes. They heard clapping it wasn't loud like it was when Freed had asked Mira to marry him. The only one's clapping were the ones who already knew before the announcement minus Natsu. Natsu was till grumbling.

They parted when they heard whistles. Both panting with smiles on their faces. The group who had known before hand were standing in the middle of guild hall looking up at them with their own smiles.

"WAY TO GO! CONGRATS!" Levy shouted knocking everyone out of their trance.

"WHAT?!" The entire guild shouted together.

"Well that was anti-climatic..." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"What do you expect you just yelled it..." Laxus said with a smirk.

"Can you make out anything they are saying? It's all noise to me..." Lucy asked trying to make out all the questions and comments that everyone was yelling.

"Yeah... Some of them aren't so nice..." Laxus said with a frown wrapping an arm around her waist. "They all pretty much have the same opinion and thoughts about this..." Laxus said burring his nose in Lucy's hair. Her scent calmed him.

"You knew!" Mira shrieked. "How could you not tell me!" Mira cried as Freed was trying to comfort her.

"Mira I just found out this morning! And they were planning on telling everyone when we all got here... I'm sorry but if I knew sooner I would have!" Freed tried to reassure her.

"Natsu! Isn't it great! They're finally together!" Lisanna said as she was jumping up and down clapping her hands together excitedly.

Natsu turned his head away still grumbling. "No it's not..." He mumbled.

"Natsu how could you say that? She's your best friend and they're mated you know he couldn't cheat on her even if he wanted to, which we both know he wouldn't want to... What is the problem? You want her to be happy don't you?" Lisanna scolded getting mad at her mate.

"Of course I want her happy but he won't make her happy! Mated or not I don't think he'll change! He's still going to hurt her just like that asshole Orga did! I'm not letting that happen!" Natsu growled.

Gajeel had enough of Natsu, "Salamander! It's already done you can't come between them you know that... Not to mention she's always been his mate and you know it... It just so happened that spell was cast on them to force things along... Me and Shrimp looked into it because we didn't believe it at first either." Gajeel growled.

"Doesn't mean he deserves her! Specially after he had her turned to stone and threatened to smash her! Or did you forget about that? We may have forgiven him for Fantasia but that doesn't mean he can still have Luce..." Natsu growled back getting in a battle stance.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked Laxus.

"I'll get over it... Natsu's just ranting about Fantasia and how I hurt you... Needless to say he's not happy about this..." Laxus said as Lucy snuggled into him. Laxus sighed in contentment.

Lucy was fuming. She couldn't believe the one person she called her best friend couldn't be happy for her. Lucy hung her head her bangs covering her eyes. Laxus watched as Lucy clenched and un-clenched her fists. He could feel her aura darkening. He snapped his head to look at Gajeel silently pleading to shut Natsu up.

Gajeel felt eyes on him. He turned to look up at the 2nd floor. He saw Laxus' pleading eyes and saw Lucy as her aura was turning dark. He gulped and turned to Natsu.

"Salamander I suggest you stop talking now..." Gajeel said backing slightly away when he watched as the blondes were coming down the stairs. Gajeel could hear Laxus trying to calm Lucy down but it wasn't working.

"What?! Why the fuck should I? Everything said is the truth! Luce deserves better than him... He'll only hurt her! She's on my team, she's only safe and happy with us and you know I'm right!" Natsu growled. Natsu tilted his head as he saw Gajeel backing away with his hands up palms facing Natsu. Natsu grinned thinking he was afraid of him. But that shortly died when he heard the one persons voice he's been trying to defend.

"Natsu..." Lucy said through grit teeth.

Natsu turned and was ready to jump on her to give her hug but then noticed the dark aura that was growing murderous by the second. He tilted his head to the side in question. He saw Laxus behind her trying to tell her to calm down but she was ignoring it. That's when Natsu knew he was in trouble.

"Luce..." Lucy wasn't having it, she cut Natsu off.

"No Natsu... Enough! I had about enough of you lately! You're always saying stupid shit like I can't be happy unless I with you and the team, and that I can't take care of myself... But I dealt with it and let it all go... But you couldn't stop there could you... No you couldn't, you had to dwell on the past..." Lucy's voice was deathly calm as she kept advancing towards the fire dragon slayer.

"Luce I..." Natsu tried to say something but Lucy wasn't letting him get a word in.

"No Natsu... Not this time... Sorry will not cut it for you're behavior and comments. Fantasia was a long time ago I've long forgiven him and the others for it... I don't see why everyone brings it up, he's different now... He wouldn't have helped us on the island if he didn't... And he saved your ungrateful ass then along with the rest of us... But you want to sit and put him down for something that happened before that? What about the games? Did you forget he helped win the games? He beat Raven Tail after they had hurt a few of us for no reason... Natsu why do you keep preaching about something that Laxus has long made up for?" Lucy kept her voice calm and kept advancing till Natsu was up against the wall.

Laxus wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist nuzzling her neck trying to get her to calm down. He didn't want her to hurt anyone even though she had made several good points.

"Blondie... Let him go, I think he's got the point..." Laxus said as Natsu nodded his head rapidly to confirm it.

"But he..." Lucy began but felt her eyes getting heavy. "Laxus..." She whispered. "I feel really tired..." She said still whispering as she leaned back against Laxus.

"Let's go up to my office... I still have to call Sting and let him know what happened." Laxus said as she turned into him and nuzzled her face in his chest. Laxus had to bite back the purr that threatened to come out.

"Yeah..." Lucy said but then she yawned. "Sounds like a good idea..." She snuggled up and closed her eyes. Laxus scooped her up bridal style and carried her up to his office.

Natsu's shoulders slumped. "That was close..." Natsu muttered under his breath.

"You shouldn't have said those things! Natsu I'm ashamed of you! She's finally happy and everyone is trying to tear them down and make her miserable!" Levy snapped. She watched the scene from where she sat and she felt bad for her friend because she knew what Natsu said was hurtful.

"I wasn't trying to, but it's all the truth though! He's a player! All he's going to do is hurt her... I don't want her to go through that again!" Natsu spat back.

"I know! She told me all about it! But I'm not tearing her down for her and Laxus' relationship to pieces! He saved her from him several times!" Levy growled. "He saved her after she caught Orga is bed with another woman and when he came at her after words to talk to her he saved her those times too! How can you berate him for protecting her?" Levy kept yelling to the point that Gajeel was even afraid to go near her.

Cana sat there listening even though she was pissed at Laxus for avoiding her. She sighed and looked over at Natsu and a very pissed off Levy.

"She has a point Natsu..." Cana interrupted, " Lu's been depressed lately even with Orga, he was in a different guild so it was difficult for them. She would hear the stories of him but chose to ignore them till she saw it for herself... Even though I'm pissed about it I'm also happy for her..." Cana concluded turning back to her barrel.

Natsu sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "I guess you're right... I'll say sorry when she comes down... By the way, why was she so tired?" Natsu asked.

"Laxus accidentally injected too much magic into her when he bit her..." Levy explained. At this Cana spit out her beer and was choking.

"H-H-He b-b-bit her?" Cana sputtered out.

"Yeah, that's how Dragon slayers Mate... It helps the mate to become fertile. Dragon slayer can only get their mates pregnant... That's what the bite does. A dragon slayer before mating can have all the sex they want with whoever they want and not get a single one pregnant because they haven't marked them with the bite... But they can't just mark anyone though, it has to be their mate... And after the mate being marked the dragon slayer will be unable to even get an erection from anyone but their mate." Levy went on to explain while the iron dragon slayer stayed in the back in the shadows to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Seriously? I didn't know that..." Cana said thinking about what her plan was but now realizing it wouldn't have worked at all. She sighed, "Shall we party to celebrate the new couple?" Cana suggested.

"We would if everyone would be happy about it... Everyone is putting Laxus down for things that he's long made up for..." Levy said pointing a glare at Natsu who shrank back into a bench. Levy looked over to Master Makarov. "Master is there anything you can do to get them to stop?" Levy asked.

* * *

**Okay I hope you liked this chapter took me a while to write it xD**

**So I've started writing a story that starts after Phantom Lord and right after finding Loke's key.**

**Problem I'm having is well 1.) the name I mean Slave To Mate doesn't exactly sound great to me.**

**But to give a quick run down of it, Lucy takes a solo mission that super easy but she never makes it to the job, she disappears.**

**The guild forms search groups when she doesn't return and master contacts Laxus and asks him to help in the search.**

**He agrees sort of, says after his mission if she's back by then he'll help.**

**But he doesn't return till Fantasia which is weeks to a month later.**

**When he returns he has Lucy with but can't disobey or hurt him due to a mark on the crook of her neck.**

* * *

**Well that's the run down of it but 2.) should I draw the story out leaving Lucy out till the next chapter after or put the kidnapping in the first chapter?**

**Not sure but I had to write down the idea to get it out of my head.**

**I'm working on the next chapters of all the stores except this one until the others catch up to this one...**

**Let me know what you think ^.^**


End file.
